DxD:The destroyer of heaven
by Rintaro55
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is known as a perverted loser in school. But due to the actions of a fallen angel, his true identity will be revealed. Rated M for gore, language, future lime and lemons. Still follows canon events. Less perverted/Very powerful IsseiXharem Contains elements from other media.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Rintaro here, this is my first fanfic. So please leave constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored. **

**Also, I will try to NOT make this version of Issei a Mary Sue, but may fail at that due to my inexperience. **

**I do not own High School DxD or its characters.**

"…" **Talking**

'…' **thinking**

"Ugh, it's those three again." a girl wearing the Kuoh academy school uniform complained out loud.

"Why can't they just disappear?" a second girl quickly made her own statement.

"Enemy of all women." a third girl voices out her thoughts, which is also in the minds of all the female students right now.

Kuoh academy is a prestigious all-girl's school which recently went co-ed and even made a new school building due to that, the ratio of males to females in this school is 1:4. Among the female students is Rias Gremory, a buxom 'Scandinavian' girl who's most distinctive feature is her thigh length crimson hair and greenish-blue eyes, she is always seen together with another just as buxom girl with her black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon, Himejima Akeno. These two girls are in their third year and are acknowledged as the two most beautiful girls in campus and called the 'Two great ladies of Kuoh', and are in every male student's wet dream when they sleep.

Alright now to 'those three'. Their names are Matsuda, a bald guy that looks like a monkey, Motohama, a plain looking guy with glasses and our protagonist Hyodo Issei. They are called the perverted trio due to their persistent antics of peeking in the Kendo club girls through a hole in the wall which somehow was never fixed to see them in their birthday suits when they change their clothes, though this strategy has a very low rate of success due to how loud they always are when they fought for the peeping hole.

This leads to the usual and to the girls, magnificent scene of the three perverted losers getting surrounded by the girls of the kendo club who are VERY willing to use their bodies as striking targets using their shinai and bokken. Leaving them a battered mess from head to toe when they are done with their 'practice'.

_Scene break_

"Ara ara Rias, looks like you have eyes for a new pet ~" Akeno stated in a sultry tone from a window of the old school building which now serves as the base for the Occult Research Club, a club where the boys want to join just to see the two great ladies of Kuoh and the girls want to join just to see the school 'prince' Yuuto Kiba, a blond pretty boy who is also the target of all the other boys' hatred and jealousy due to his looks and popularity, especially the perverted trio.

"I can sense an immense power from this boy, Hyodo Issei, so I suppose you are correct Akeno, oh and checkmate" our favourite redhead babe replied as she made a winning move on a game of chess between the two of them before undressing to take a shower.

"Ara I lost again fufufu" Akeno responded with her trademark giggle as she stepped into a magic circle which took her to one of her clients from her work as a devil.

_Scene break_

"Uuuu, the girls are so mean~! I just wanted to look at their beautiful oppai~!" Our perverted MC whined out loud in class, which understandably results in him getting an earful of cusses from the girls who are sick of him and his two pals before the teacher arrived to conduct the last class of the day.

_Scene break_

School ended and Issei is now walking home when a beautiful girl with waist length black hair and violet eyes approached him.

"Um are you Hyodo Issei?" she asked our hero with a forced blush on her cheeks, which still fooled him anyway.

"Uh yes" Issei replied to her question.

"M-My name is Yuuma Amano, c-can you go out with me?"

"OF COURSE!" Issei immediately agreed, loudly. He is desperate for a girlfriend after all, and it is kinda hard to reject such a hot babe anyway.

"Thank goodness, can we meet at the fountain at the park tomorrow noon? Here is my number!" She gave Issei a slip of paper with her number on it and ran off.

**Unknown location**

"That girl is definitely a fallen angel and that blush is very forced. That time may be sooner than I thought" A young man whose upper half of his face is hidden in shadows commented with a smirk.

**Saturday **

Issei is a very happy 17 year old boy, he was out on a date with a very pretty girl and judging from her expression, it is clear that she also enjoyed the time. Though when he was not looking, she was showing expressions of conflict for some reason.

'How did this pervert know how to make a girl happy!? Crap now I don't want to lose him...Auu why does fate have to do this to meeee!?' inner Yuuma cried.

_Scene break_

Our couple were now done with their date and have returned to where they met each other during Saturday morning, at the fountain in the park.

"Issei-kun, today was really fun!" Yuuma smiles as she stood at the side of the fountain.

"Glad you enjoyed the date Yuuma-chan!" Issei replied with the most charming smile he could make, though his perverted thoughts about her made his face look goofy as well, making Yuuma giggle at his expense.

"Issei-kun, I-I have something to say." Yuuma then started another conversation

"Yes?" Issei replied with that goofy grin still on his face

"I'm sorry." Yuuma replied back with tears flowing down her beautiful face as her clothing suddenly shredded, giving Issei an eyeful of her nude body for a few seconds before she became taller and a set of dominatrix gear appeared on her body, covering only her naughty bits.

'O_O' this is currently Issei's expression.

"I have orders to kill you, and the ones who gave me the orders have a very close friend of mine hostage so I cannot defy them. I'm so sorry Issei" Yuuma stated as she materialised a fuschia coloured light spear and hurled it at Issei with a very pained expression on her face.

The spear was embedded into Issei's chest. Yuuma after seeing what she has done, went to Issei's bloody body at his last moments and smashed her lips onto Issei's giving him what she fully believed is his first and last kiss of his life, she held this position until all signs of life left Issei's body before she flew away crying, leaving Issei's corpse on the floor.

_Scene break_

"I better report this to buchou." A petite girl with shoulder length white hair and hazel eyes said in an emotionless tone as she teleported away. She was watching the drama between the couple the whole time.

Only after she teleported away was when a bright light enveloped Issei's corpse, when the light died down, there was Issei, now very much alive and a full head taller with a lean and toned physique.

"So I was released from my seal by that fallen angel. Better help her with her issues, I do not like owing debts, besides she will be happy to know that her boyfriend returned even if it is not really him." Issei voiced his thoughts out before he levitated and flew towards Yuuma's energy signature. Which is towards an abandoned church.

_Scene break_

"W-What are you all doing!?"

Yuuma just returned to her base where her friend was held after her heart breaking event with Issei. She descended the stairs hidden under the altar to where her friend was held. She now saw a scene where a blonde girl with emerald green eyes is crucified on a cross with green lines glowing all over while wearing a torn nun's outfit. In front of her was a group of males wearing priest outfits and holding what can only be described as lightsabers, they were all jeering at the crucified girl who looks like she in is pain.

"Extracting Asia-chan's sacred gear of course~" another blonde girl wearing a gothic lolita outfit replied with a sick grin directed at the hanged girl who is now screaming in pain.

"Are you stupid enough to think that we will just let her go Raynare?" another fallen angel, a buxom woman with navy blue hair sent those mocking words at Yuuma who is now called Raynare.

Raynare, now believing that she lost both her best friend and her boyfriend was just crying on her knees in despair as the 'priests' and the two fallen angels now direct their jeers at her. At this time Asia finally stopped screaming as a green ball of light came out of her body.

"Having affection for a lower being, how pathetic, you can also die with her, now that her sacred hear is removed, she only have 5 minutes to live anyway." A man in a trench coat and fedora mocked as he conjured a light spear and prepared to hurl it at Raynare who closes her eyes as she prepared to face her death.

However as they say, there is light at the end of the tunnel, Raynare's was in the form of a young man barging into the area so fast that the shock wave it produced blew everyone away except her, she watched as the figure broke the chains that held Asia with ease, carried her over his shoulder before dashing towards her carrying her over his other shoulder and then dashed out of the church.

Once outside, Raynare got a good look at her saviour's face.

"ISSEI-KUN!?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"I-Is that the person who freed me?" Asia mumbled weakly.

"Yes Asia! He is the one who saved us! Please stay with me!" Raynare screamed at the dying Asia

"I'm sorry Raynare chan, I have no strength anymore." Asia then turned to Issei

"Can you hear my story before I leave, please?" She pleaded to Issei who nodded.

She then started by stating her full name: Asia Argento and then talked about her life as a respected 'holy maiden' due to her having Twilight Healing, a sacred gear that can heal any injury. Then one day as she was wandering, she met an injured devil who begged for help. She healed what is essentially her enemy due to her kindness and the devil then escaped the exorcist who was hunting him. The church found out about what she did and branded her a witch, kicking her out of the church.

'I'm sorry Asia, I know the truth behind your hardship, but it is something that is far too much for you to handle.' Issei internally remarked as he listened.

With nowhere to go, she wandered around until she met Raynare and through a series of events became her friend. Raynare then introduced her to her other friends who were the three other fallen angels still disoriented from Isseis' dynamic entry, the man is called Dohnaseek, the blonde is Mittelt and the one with navy blue hair is Kalawarner. They got along very well with her at first, but soon took her hostage and forced Raynare to kill sacred gear users for them under Azazel's orders.

'Azazel's orders!? He is a sacred gear fanatic! Why would he give out such orders? A traitor?' Issei started firing out questions in his mind.

As soon as Asia finished her story, her pulse, which was felt by Raynare, started to weaken.

"Asia!? ASIA! STAY WITH ME PLEASE!" Raynare desperately begged.

"I hope…..you can…live….happily…..Ray….nare…." These were Asia's final words as the last bit of life energy left her body.

"ASIAAAAAAA!" Raynare screamed her now dead friend's name into the sky as Issei looked at them with sympathy.

Right on cue the priests and the 3 fallen angels have untangled themselves and reached them.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Dohnaseek roared at Issei who did not respond. However he soon composed himself

"Whatever, you can have the little whore, she is dead now anyway and we also have what we wanted, we will still kill the two of you though." The man mocked Issei as the others just let out maniacal laughter and jeers at the three of them. Raynare, hearing this was now glaring daggers at Dohnaseek.

"Raynare, stay here with your friend" Issei whispered into Raynare's ear as he tapped the air above her head, forming a barrier that covered her and Asia.

He then turned around and faced the group with a fierce glare that unnerved them before extending his hand towards them, releasing a invisible blast of demonic energy that launched all of them back into the church. After that he snapped his fingers, forming a barrier around the church before entering.

**Inside the abandoned church**

"So you all like to treat a devout nun with such cruelty while mocking her about how God has abandoned her? "

"I would like to see your faces as you pray to God as I tear you all to pieces." Issei snarled as demonic energy start pooling on his arms, forming a huge pair of claws (**Imaging James Heller's claws from Prototype 2** ) in front of the now utterly terrified group of fallen angels and priests who held their 'lightsabers' in front of them in a futile attempt to defend themselves. Issei then leapt at them with a savage grin on his face and soon their screams of terror and pain echo into the night.

**And done! I rushed the Asia arc as this Issei knows about the supernatural, and the first arc is him getting used to it and saving Asia. **

**Harem: Raynare(main) and the other harem members in canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Also I did not know that I have such a blood thirsty side to myself**

"**Issei" ****talking**

'**Issei' ****thinking**

**[Issei] ****Ddraig talking **

**[**_**Issei**_**]****Ddraig thinking**

**In the ORC club room**

"Buchou, the fallen angel has killed Issei sempai."

Koneko gave her report as soon as she in in the clubroom.

"Thank you Koneko. Hm? Is something bothering you?"

Rias noticed that her white haired servant has a visible sad expression on her face, at the question all the club members turned to face Koneko.

"The fallen angel is very distraught when she killed him, it seems that she fell for him as the date went on." Everyone present was surprised at her uncharacteristically long reply.

"Also is appears that other fallen angels had her friend hostage and forced her to kill sacred gear users, including Issei sempai."

There was not any time for the Gremory group to be shocked as they were interrupted by a large surge of demonic energy.

"What power!"

"Ara ara, so suffocating~"

"It seems to be coming from that abandoned church where fallen angels set their base on."

"Then let's go!"

At that all the ORC members left through a magic circle Rias made.

**Abandoned church**

Rias POV

"I was not expecting this."

"Neither did we." My servants agreed in unison.

In front of us was the abandoned church, it was covered by a barrier that would be difficult for even an ultimate-class devil to break, even though it was set up hastily. There was another smaller barrier inside the first barrier that contains the fallen angel that I saw near Kuoh academy talking to Hyodo Issei and another girl with blonde hair lying on the ground without any movement, probably the fallen angel's friend that Koneko stated in her report. Whoever set this barrier was at least at the level of a Maou.

The church itself looks fine on the outside, but there was a LOT of screaming inside and what seems to be the sound of soft flesh being shredded by multiple blades. Among all the noises I can make out words like 'GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!' and 'GOD PLEASE HELP ME!'. Needless to say it is taking every ounce of my courage and strength just to keep myself from leaving the area and never go near this place again.

"Oh Maou…" Even Akeno is disturbed!?

"Buchou, there is blood flowing out from underneath the door." Yuuto then informed me.

I looked at the closed doors and he was right. There are at least a few litres of blood coming out from under the door, it flowed to the grassy areas, staining them red. The pool of blood is still expanding as the screams continued but now it was not as loud, I suppose a lot of them were already messily killed. I looked at the smaller barrier and saw that even the fallen angel was looking at the church with fear in her eyes.

Then the door burst open, there was a man in a blood covered trench coat and he was hopping frantically towards us on one leg, trailing blood, organs and body parts behind him. The man himself has only one leg, hence the hopping. His other leg seems to be torn off the hip.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" the man begged us as he frantically pounded his fists on the barrier even though we were devils and hence his enemy, what can be so frightening as to make him desperate enough to beg an enemy for help!?

My own question was answered when another figure stepped out of the church entrance. It was Issei, except that he is now taller and better built. His blood covered face houses an utterly terrifying grin. His arms limp on his sides but it look like a pair of large claws had replaced his hands, the claws were also dripping blood. He was walking slowly towards the fallen angel in front of us although he was too busy trying to break the barrier to look behind.

"But I witnessed him die…" Koneko could not help but state out her fear and confusion that we all share.

The fallen angel noticed our expression and looked behind him, he then immediately started to pound his fists even harder on the barrier, to the point that his is starting to break his hands as he continued to scream at us begging for help. I really wanted to help him now even though he is a fallen angel, but I cannot break the barrier even with my servants' help and I do NOT want to go near my blood covered junior.

Issei suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind the fallen angel and swung his right claw at his remaining leg, cutting it into six parts. The fallen angel the screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, Issei then grabbed his face with his left claw and picked him up to eye level. His demented grin still plastered on his face.

"Your expression is so lovely. Dohnaseek."

"P-please don't kill me"

"That nun must have said the same thing to you. Just like you did not show her mercy, you will not be shown any mercy either." I shuddered at his cold words. So the fallen angel's name is Donhaseek?

Issei then sent his right claw at Dohnaseek's torso, slicing it to six parts just like his leg before dropping his head and swung his right claw upwards, slicing his head into three parts. What a gruesome end for a fallen angel.

Narrator POV

With all the enemies disposed of, Issei then used his demonic energy to levitate and toss Dohnaseek's body parts back into the church and reared his left fist back.

"**Hiken**" a pillar of green flames was blasted out of Issei's now extended fist and engulfed the church, turning it into charcoal in an instant.

Satisfied with his work, Issei then snapped his fingers and the two barriers shattered. However everyone present is too scared to walk up to him.

"Sorry for the gruesome display, I was very upset with how they treated the helpless nun." He announced to Rias' group and Raynare. This seems to calm them down.

"Raynare are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Raynare stuttered, still unused to Issei's sudden change in personality. Rias on the other hand went to Asia's corpse. Raynare saw this and stood in front of her, she does not trust the devils enough to let them near her friend.

"So you are Raynare."

"Yes, what do you want?"

"My name is Rias Gremory." The redhead introduced her self

"And I would like to know what happened to her." She continued as she looked at Asia's corpse

"Her sacred gear was forcibly removed." Issei cut into the conversation, Rias blinked in surprise and turned to Issei.

"What sacred gear?"

"This." Issei then reached into his pocket and took out two rings that are contained in a green orb.

"Twilight Healing?" Rias asked interest clear in her voice.

"Issei-kun! Why are you telling them this!?" Raynare now cut in, rather upset at Issei for telling an enemy such private details about Asia.

"Raynare san. I can revive your friend with this." Rias held a crimson bishop piece as she stated her intention.

"The evil piece system huh?" Issei cut in again.

"Yes, I will reincarnate this girl into my servant, she will become a devil but will be alive with all her memories intact. Raynare san, are you willing?"

Raynare visibly tensed up at the prospect of her friend serving a devil.

"Just to let you know, the Gremory family is known to treat their servants like family." Issei reassured Raynare

"Can I see her every day?"

"Yes, as long as you do not cause any trouble for us." Rias stated in a reassuring tone and Raynare visibly relaxed.

"But, I also have another condition." Rias stated as she looked at Issei who already have an idea of what she is about to say.

"I also want you in my peerage." Rias said as she conjured up 8 pawn pieces from a Gremory magic circle.

Everyone present except Issei looked at Rias with an expression that screams 'are you out of your mind!?'

"Even after you saw what I did?" Issei pretty much voices everyone's thoughts.

"Yes, you will be a great addition to my peerage. " Rias replied with a smile. 'And I have a higher chance of getting rid of HIM!' RIas internally cursed at that man, he sure is high in her bad book.

Issei is now weighing the scales.

If he accepts the offer, Rias will revive Asia, but he will live as her servant. Something he does not like even though he knows that he will be treated well.

On the other hand, he knows that Raynare will be very happy if Asia came back, there was a part of him that really wanted to make her happy. Besides, based on what he saw while he was still in his vessel, he will still have her as his girlfriend, even if he is not as lecherous as fake Issei, he still needs that kind of release.

"The girl's name is Asia Argento." Issei replied which indirectly said 'I accept your offer'

"Very well." Rias replied as she put her bishop piece on Asia's chest.

"I Rias Gremory, command you, Asia Argento, to become my servant and lead a new life as my bishop!"

It went as expected, the bishop piece release a crimson glow and fused with Asia's body. She then slowly opens her eyes.

"Asia?" Raynare asked, scared that it was just her delusion.

"Raynare-chan?" Asia asked, also thinking that it is not real.

"ASIA!" Raynare threw herself at her now resurrected friend and just started crying a third time, except this time it is tears of joy as Asia console her fallen angel friend. Everyone else was also watching them with a smile on their faces, obviously happy for them.

"As heart-warming as this scene is, we still have something else to do." Rias said to Issei, killing the mood and getting deadpan looks from everyone including Raynare, who stopped crying in a record time of 0.5 seconds. She then placed a pawn piece on Issei's chest.

"I Rias Gremory, command you, Hyodo Issei, to become my servant and lead a new life as my pawn!"

The pawn piece let out a crimson glow, but then the glow died down and the piece fell to the ground, everyone was stunned, even Issei.

"But I did everything right!" Rias exclaimed in utmost confusion.

"I suppose I am far too powerful for you to reincarnate, my apologies."

"I-I see." Rias replied in a disappointed tone.

"Then can you join the Occult Research Club? I feel that an alliance between us may be beneficial to the both of us, there are also benefits as members such as using club activities as an excuse to skip class." Rias then made her back-up offer, complete with advertisements.

"I will join if Raynare joins as well, I would like to be able to keep her close to me." Issei stated his condition which also made Raynare blush lightly.

"I can have that arranged. " Rias readily accepted his condition.

"Also these two had a long day, can we discuss club activities some other time so that they can get some rest?" Issei then asked.

"Okay, see you tomorrow evening outside school." Rias then left with her servants except Asia who stayed with Issei and Raynare.

"Um, Issei-kun, thank you so much for saving me and Asia."

"You're welcome. By the way do you two have a place to stay?" Issei asked the two of them.

"No. We don't." They answered in unison causing Issei to sweat-drop.

"Well you two can live with me, with what I am known for in school my parents would be very happy about this development." Issei said in a deadpan tone, knowing full well how his fake persona was like.

"Hm? What do you mean Issei-san?" Asia asked in curiosity.

"Kukuku you see, Issei-kun is…" Raynare then whispered things in Asia's ear, causing her face to go beet red and Issei to sweat-drop again.

"Okay! That is enough about me!" Issei ended that subject before it got any worse.

"Oh Lord, please cleanse my dirty mind! Ow!" Asia then prayed before clutching her head in pain.

"Asia, you are now a devil, of course you will get a headache whenever you pray." Issei reminded Asia of her current state.

"Do you hate it Asia?" Raynare asked her out of concern.

"I am a bit sad that I am now a devil, but I don't mind if I can be with you Raynare-chan!" Asia replied with a sweet smile.

"By the way, Raynare, can you conjure some normal clothes for yourself and Asia, I will get arrested with how you two look right now."

Raynare and Asia then looked at themselves.

"You're right." Raynare agreed and conjured normal clothing for herself and Asia.

At the same time Issei also used altered his appearance back to normal. After all, his parent's eyebrows will be raised if their son suddenly became taller and buffer in 5 hours.

Scene break Issei POV

We are currently in the Hyoudou household. On the way we agreed that I will call her Yuuma in public and call her Raynare in private.

"My name is Amano Yuuma and I am Issei-kun's girlfriend. Nice to meet you Otou sama and Okaa sama."

"Our Issei is finally a man! I am so happy!"

*Facepalm*

Yep. Mr and Mrs Hyoudou- I mean mom and dad's reaction is just as I expected. Seriously, fake me you sure made things difficult and awkward for me.

[**You got that right partner.**]

'Oh Ddraig! Totally forgot about ya!'

[**Wow, lost contact with you for 2 years and this is your first line?**]

'Sorry Ddraig. I got too caught up with butchering those assholes.'

[**Anyway your girlfriend is calling you, better respond quick.**]

Oh shit.

"Yes Yuuma-chan!?"

I was greeted with awkward silence.

"Um Yuuma-chan didn't you call me?"

"No. I was talking to your parents."

"Oh sorry." I reopened my mind link.

'DDRAIG YOU ASSHOLE!'

[**BWAHAHAHA! Serves you right for forgetting about me!**]

I should have known…. Ddraig was always trolling me when I obtained and mastered Boosted Gear 20 years ago. But despite that we were still like brothers.

[**Aww thanks partner**]

Don't read my thoughts you damn dragon!

Scene Break 

My girlfriend's discussion with my parents ended with her and Asia living the Hyoudou household just as I predicted. Raynare was even allowed to sleep in the same room as me! Seriously!? I watched the two years of fake me's life from being adopted by mom and dad till now but this is ridiculous!

[**Why are you complaining? Doesn't that make it easier to get that booty?**]

'My vessel's personality must be rubbing off on you!'

[**It sure is! Also, your girl is calling you and I mean it this time.**]

'Fine, I will trust you this time.'

"Issei-kun?" I heard Raynare call me, so Ddraig did mean it.

"Yes Raynare?"

"I'm so sorry for killing you." What the…I thought she got over that!

"But by doing so you also freed me, you see the Issei you impaled is a vessel that contained me. I was released from my vessel when he died. Besides I was also watching from my vessel, you were definitely forced to do so" I tried to reassure her that I have forgiven her.

"B-But-"

"Still feeling guilty?"

"Yes."

"Look, just get some rest, you had a really difficult day. We will settle that issue another time."

"Ok Issei-kun." Raynare replied with a smile as she fell asleep.

"Good night Raynare."

Scene break

It is now around midnight, I was also fast asleep but was awakened because I felt a familiar source of draconic energy signature. After I got up without waking up Raynare I used magic to change my clothing to form fitting black armor with white lines, black pants lined with multiple belts, steel-tip combat boots, red sleeves and a red pseudo skirt(**Fate/ stay night archer's outfit**). I then materialised boosted gear and teleported to the source of the energy which is right outside my house.

There was a little girl with long black hair and gray eyes, she is wearing a gothic lolita outfit staring at me with emotionless eyes.

"Hello again Ophis." I greeted her, a forced smile on my face.

**And done! How many of you expected Ophis to show up so early? **

**Now if you are slightly confused about canon Issei and my version of Issei(I will call him Issei II), it is like this, canon Issei here is a vessel Issei II made. What causes him to make a vessel will be revealed in later chapters. And just like in canon, Issei is still the Sekiryuutei**

**I am trying to leave some clues about Issei in every chapter to set up the reveal and I think I need to make improvements on that part.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**This chapter contains lime scenes**

**Issei: really!?**

**Author: Yup! You and Raynare will be having some fun though you will not be sticking your schlong into her.**

**Issei: What!? NOOOOOO!**

**Ddraig: BWAHAHAHA! **

**Raynare: Mou~ don't just say that out loud! *pouts***

**Author: Sorry. BTW Raynare, your guilt issue will also be settled this chapter. **

**Raynare: Really? Thank you!**

**Author: Don't thank me yet, you may not like the process of it.**

**Raynare: ?**

**Story start**

**Issei POV**

"Hello again Ophis."

Right now I am facing the Infinite Dragon God, the most powerful being in the universe. The tension is so thick that I think I may suffocate. This is a dragon that can kill me in an instant after all. The fact that she is not showing any emotion makes it worse as I do not know what she is thinking at all.

"You promised me." Was her reply, I immediately knew what she meant.

"Sorry Ophis, but due to circumstances I am now 2 years out of practice. I will need even more time to prepare for something like that, such as getting myself back in shape." I gave out my request

"Granted."

"Also please keep my return a secret. I do not want them to know about it." I gave out my second request.

"Granted."

Ophis then disappeared, leaving me now sitting on the ground, heaving a sigh of relief. After catching my breath, I set up my strongest barrier around my house. I also gave it special properties like wrapping itself around anyone who leaves the house for their personal protection outdoors and a beacon mechanism that informs me of their location when they are attacked outdoors.

Satisfied with my work, I teleported back into my room, used magic to change back into pyjamas, got into my bed without waking up my girl and went to sleep.

Scene Break (lime scene alert)

"Well, this is unexpected."

I have just woke up the next morning to see my girl on top of me facing the other way causing us to be in a '69 position'. She is wearing a near transparent night gown and a pink thong so I got a prefect view of her plump ass which is about 5 inches away from my face. I can also feel her head resting on my lower abdominal area, very close to my manhood which has already prepared itself for some carnal action.

"But not unwelcome."

I could not help but smirk as both of my hands reached up and grabbed the perfectly shaped peach.

"Aaan!"

I heard her let out a moan of pleasure which is followed by more of the same as my hands continue to squeeze, rub and gently pinch her ass. From her position on top of me I can also see a dark spot on her thong near her womanhood. Seeing that she is enjoying this I then lifted her nightgown above her hips and my hands resumed playing with her now bare behind, relishing the feel of her smooth and elastic skin.

I then feel her hands trying to remove my pants to get at my cock, but I am not going to let her take control.

*Smack* *Smack*

"Kyan~!"

Yep, I slapped her ass twice, one slap on each of those lovely butt-cheeks which jiggled when they received the hit. I then squeezed both of her butt-cheeks hard. Getting another moan of pleasure from her.

"I am the one in control Raynare, and I did not allow you to do that." I asserted as I gave her ass another 2 slaps, enjoying the view of her plump butt-cheeks jiggling from the slaps.

"Y-Yes, you are in control Issei-sama." Wow she sure is submissive.

Now that I have regained control, I grabbed her thong with both my hands and slowly pulled them down, letting the fabric and my fingers trail down her now pink rear to get her anticipated. With her thong now stretched around her knees, her juices are now trailing down her inner thighs. I then grabbed her hips and pulled her towards my face. Now that she is literally sitting on my face, I start to lick her dripping wet pussy.

"AAHHN! ISSEI! ISSEI!"

Hearing her lustful moans only made my tongue more aggressive, I lick her opening with renewed vigour, savouring her sweet juices while my hands reached for and grabbed her jugs. I gave her mounds a gentle squeeze and I like how it felt in my hands, they are big enough to fit in my hands and are very soft and elastic. I continue to massage Raynare's breasts, alternating between gentle rubbing and rough squeezes as my tongue now play with her clit.

"ISSEI-SAMA, ISSEI-SAMA! AAAAHHHNN!"

Her lustful moans have turned into lustful screams now, I can also feel that her orgasm is near. Time for the finisher, my hands now went from squeezing her boobs to pinching and tweaking her nipples. At the same time, my tongue continued to play with her clit.

"AH! AH! AH! ISSEI-SAMA I'M CUMMING!"

Well that was loud, she exploded while still on my face, which resulted in my face being drenched in her juices, not that I mind. She then lay limp on top of me with ragged breathing.

Lime scene end

"So how was it?" I asked after cleaning myself with a towel.

"It was amazing Issei-sama. I like it when you are dominant." Raynare answered while still panting.

"Glad you liked it." I answered with a smile.

"By the way, are you still feeling guilty about yesterday?"

"Yes Issei-sama. That is the reason why I was so obedient just now." So she still has not gotten over that huh? In that case….

"I think I have come up with a suitable punishment for you Raynare." I replied with a smirk.

"And I will take it obediently Issei-sama."

"Also don't add 'sama' to my name when we are in public or around my parents." I gave my first order as the dominant boyfriend.

"Yes Issei-sama."

"Alright let's get you cleaned up."

We then went to the bathroom where we showered together while making out and cuddling each other. At the back of my mind I had a feeling that I forgot to do something.

Scene break

Me, Raynare or Yuuma as I now currently call her, Asia and my parents are on the table having the most awkward breakfast ever. After we cleaned ourselves, we went down to see Asia and my parents in the living room with flushed cheeks and lecherous smirks respectively, that is when I realized what I forgot to do: I forgot to soundproof the room when I pleased Yuuma. Her moans and screams of pleasure were heard by everyone around them and my parents have relentlessly teased us as breakfast was being prepared.

"When do I get so see my grandchildren Issei?" Both mom and dad asked me in a teasing tone.

Ugggghhhhh this is so embarrassing!

[**Yeah when do I get to see your kid partner?**]

I do not need you in this conversation Ddraig!

[**Oh I want to butt in partner! HAHAHA!]**

Damn this dragon.

"Sorry everyone I need to go to the toilet." I said and left the dining area.

Now that I am in the toilet, I manifested myself into boosted gear.

'DDDRRRAAAIIIGGGG!' I roared as I charged at him, demonic energy flooding my clenched fists

[**Oh shi-**]

His curse was cut short as I pounced on him.

Scene break 

Now that I have kicked Ddraig's ass I returned to the table, finished my breakfast and is now in the living room along with Raynare and Asia. Mom is cleaning the dishes and dad is also in the living room.

"When do both of your luggage arrive?" I raised an obvious question.

"We have no idea."

That is when the doorbell rang, I took down the barrier during breakfast so that others can visit. I answered the door and Rias Gremory was outside with a pile of boxes and luggage.

"Good morning Issei-kun." Rias greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Rias-sempai." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Is Asia and your girlfriend here?"

"Yes, come in. And please do not start a scene. Mom, a friend from school is visiting!"

"Got it dear!" Mom replied from the kitchen.

I then started to move the luggage into the house all by myself as Rias introduced herself and chatted with my parents. I can excuse the girls not helping but dad sure is lazy!

Scene break 

It is now 5pm in the evening. I left the house with Raynare and Asia, set up the same special barrier and walked towards Kuoh academy. At the school entrance was Rias and her group, they were surprisingly calm up when they saw Raynare. I thought I had to defuse a possible clash before officially joining the group.

"Glad you three can make it."

"Indeed, please do lead the way."

We went to the old school building which is two stories tall and surrounded by trees, it looks old and mostly made of wood but seems to be well-maintained. We all entered the building, went up the stairs and up to the second floor, passing through surprisingly clean corridors to the entrance of a certain classroom, the sign on top of the door said 'Occult Research Club'. Looks like we have arrived.

We all entered the classroom, the walls were filled with magic circles and runes made out of devil language. On the floor was a large Gremory magic circle that took up most of the floor space. There was a desk and three couches forming a square around a small table.

"I am going to take a shower first, do get acquainted with the club members." Rias said before stepping into a separate room. I soon hear the sounds of running water. I then looked at the other members, there was a buxom girl with long black hair tied up in an orange ribbon, a little girl with white hair and hazel eyes and a blonde pretty boy.

"I suppose an introduction is in order? Other than Rias Gremory I do not know any of you." I soon stated out the obvious.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, pleased to meet you Issei-kun." So the buxom girl with the orange ribbon is Akeno huh?

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, I hope we can be friends." The pretty boy introduced himself.

"Of course we can, Kiba-san. Sorry for all the hate that my unpopular pals and I threw on you before." I then replied and apologized for something that I technically did not do. Raynare on the other hand giggled beside me.

I then looked at the small white haired girl who just stares at me with an expression similar to Ophis, which is to say no emotion at all.

"She is called Toujou Koneko." Kiba introduced her in her place.

"My name is Hyodo Issei, I know that I am notorious in this school, but I do hope that we get along well." I then introduced myself.

"U-Um My name is Asia Argento, nice to meet all of you!" Asia was next to introduce herself, she does seem to be rather nervous about it though.

"My public alias is Yuuma Amano, my real name is Raynare. I would hope that we get along well despite being natural enemies." Raynare was the last one to introduce herself.

Scene break 

We have waited for about an hour for Rias to leave the shower, passing the time with some chatting, Akeno told me about my brutality at the abandoned church and she was at first very disturbed, then in a sultry tone and SITTING on my thighs, she whispered into my ear that she felt 'hot' as she continued to watch my massacre. It was a rather awkward moment for me, the fact that I saw Raynare eyes twitch in annoyance does not help. Then something came up and Akeno left the clubroom.

After waiting another half an hour. Rias left the showers dressed in her Kuoh academy attire. She then went to sit on the desk.

"I assume that you all have introduced yourselves?"

Everyone nodded.

"My name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet the three of you." Rias then introduced herself, mostly because of Asia.

"Y-yes, nice to meet you too Rias Gremory-san." Asia replied.

"We now welcome Hyodo Issei, Asia Argento and Raynare into the Occult Research club."

"I go by Yuuma Amano in public, Rias Gremory." Raynare then stated her alias.

"Noted." Was Rias' reply.

Rias then started talking to Asia about the Great War between angels, fallen angels and devils, to the civil war between the Old Maou faction and the Anti-Maou faction to the establishment of the current devil society. Most of her lecture was spot on, though it seems that she also did not know about certain things about the Great War and the Old-Maou faction. Asia was listening intently the whole time, she was about to talk about evil pieces when Akeno entered with a surprisingly serious expression.

"Buchou, we have orders from the archduke to eliminate a stray devil."

"I will join as well although I will not be fighting unless absolutely necessary, I would like to see how skilled you all are." I spoke up.

"Very well." Rias agreed.

The hunt is on.

Scene break

It is now night time and we are currently outside an unused building, where our targeted stray devil, called Vizor is located. Apparently this stray devil is using the sounds of a woman screaming to lure human victims to eat them. It has about 20 victims to its name.

We entered the building and immediately the club members tensed up, there was a foreign devil energy signature inside, although it is very weak in my eyes.

"The smell of blood." Koneko stated something else that confirmed its presence.

"Get ready." I warned everyone when I felt that signature approach us.

"Kakakakakakakaka." A distorted laughing sound came from around us.

"I smell something disgusting and also something very delicious!" The same distorted voice is now louder as a massive figure appeared from the shadows.

It was about 5 metres tall, looks like it has the upper body of a topless woman and the lower body of a four legged beast. The upper body and lower body is disproportionate in size with the upper body being much smaller. The upper body had two disproportionately large arms that held large spears in each hand. However it only looks intimidating, it should be very easy even for Rias and her group.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please. In the name of duke Gremory. I shall eliminate you!"

*SIGH*

"W-what!?" Rias protested at me and everyone sweat-dropped…including the stray devil.

"Was that dramatic proclamation really necessary?" I pointed it out to her.

"I-it sound cool!" Rias protested again, I can see everyone's sweat drop become bigger.

That sounds cool? Rias you watch too many superhero shows.

"ENOUGH! I WILL DYE YOU IN THE SAME COLOUR AS YOUR HAIR!" Vizor roared and charged at us or more specifically at Rias who quickly composed herself.

"Yuuto." Rias gave out an order and Kiba shot forward with a western sword, circling Vizor at high speed. Although I can easily see his movements, the same cannot be said for VIzor who is looking around confused.

"Yuuto is my knight, his specialty is speed and swordsmanship." Rias lectured as Kiba severed Vizors arms in two swings of his sword.

Vizor screamed in pain, that is when Koneko ran close to its foot. Visor then lifted its foot and brought it down on Koneko's head, trying to crush her underneath.

"Koneko-chan!" I heard Asia shout out in worry.

"No worries, Koneko will not be hurt by that." Rias then assured Asia.

The foot that is on Koneko is flung off, sending Vizor's whole body flying towards the ceiling. Koneko then jumped upwards, sending one of her tiny fists at Vizors body. I can hear the sounds of bones being shattered.

"Koneko is my Rook. Her specialty is overwhelming strength and impenetrable defense." Rias explained as the same punch from Koneko launched that 5 metre tall body across the area.

"Amazing." Asia watched the scene in awe while Raynare watched on without much expression.

"Akeno." Rias then gave another order.

"Yes buchou." Akeno then started walking towards Vizor who is groaning in pain while giggling.

"Ara Ara~ Looks like you still have a lot of energy in you. Well, then how about this~!" She then raised her hands into the air, seconds later a bolt of lightning struck Vizor.

"KKKKKKAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The stray devil roared in pain as more bolts of lightning struck it.

"Akeno is my Queen, she is my strongest servant, and she is the ultimate sadist!" Rias then dramatically concluded her lecture of evil pieces.

Ultimate sadist huh? This could get interesting.

After a few minutes of non-stop electrocution. Vizor is now charred black but still alive. Rias then approached the near-death Vizor.

"Any last words?"

"Fuck you bitch." Vizor made one last line of defiance at Rias.

"Checkmate." Rias then released a large black sphere with red lining towards Vizor, eliminating it. Power of Destruction? She must be related to Sirzechs.

"So how did we perform?" Rias then asked me as her servants gathered around her.

"Let's start with you then Rias sempai. You have above average amount of demonic powers but judging from your attack, it seems uncontrolled. You did not need that much to kill that stray at that state." I answered Rias who frowned.

"Next is Akeno sempai. You on the other have better control of your demonic powers, but you have less in amount compared to Rias sempai." I then gave Akeno my review, causing her to frown as well.

"Kiba san, you have a good amount of speed even for a knight." Kiba was smiling at my words.

"But you have the weakness of the knight, low striking power and defence. Opponents are likely to exploit that flaw." At this Kiba also frowned.

"Koneko chan, you on the other hand have good striking power and defence but have low speed. Good striking power means nothing if it does not connect with the target." Koneko, at my words is now glaring at me although it looks cute.

"Now I can that tell all of you are not happy with my reviews of your abilities. But I also intend to help you all improve." I consoled them while putting up my hands. They seem to lighten up.

"How?" Was Ria's reply.

"I intend to teach you all this speed technique that I developed. It will improve your control. Here is a demonstration."

I then blurred away from my spot and reappeared right in front of Rias.

"Eek!" She yelped in surprise.

"This is the technique, it is called 'flash step'(**AN: sorry could not come up with a better name**). It involved you pouring your demonic powers into your feet and releasing some of it in bursts, propelling you forward."

"Seems useful." Everyone present said.

"When you mastered it. You can do this."

I then flash stepped around them at enough speed to produce many afterimages around them, I can also see their expressions of awe at my technique.

"So do you want to learn it?" I asked when I stopped my technique.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

"Great. When can you all start?"

"Tomorrow." Everyone replied.

"Ok. Tomorrow then."

"U-um, what piece am I?" Aisa suddenly spoke up.

"You are my bishop piece, you will have larger amounts of magic power but at the cost of low strength and durability."

"Oh."

"Well then, we better go home. It is close to dinner time for us."

After saying our goodbyes, I teleported Asia and Raynare to our front door.

Scene break

It is now close to bedtime, we returned home, had our dinner and some family bonding. My parents really dote on Raynare and Asia, it is as if they are their own daughters which made me quite happy for them, after that we all took showers and got ready for bed. Now Raynare and I are in our room, I am in my pyjamas and she in her nightgown.

**Lime scene(?) alert** (**Warning, contains spanking. Please skip this part if you are offended by it.**)

"Alright time to settle your guilt issue." I said as I set up a sound proof barrier in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you going to do it Issei sama?" Raynare asked, slightly nervous.

I did not answer her, I just grabbed her arm and pulled her over my lap, facing my left, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"This position?" Raynare seems confused.

"Yes, I am going to spank you, so take this chance to cry out all of your guilt."

"Y-yes Issei sama." Raynare said submissively. She then arch her lower back, offering her bottom for my hand.

I lifted her nightgown up to her lower back and saw that she is wearing a pink thong right now. I then put my right hand on her plump bottom, giving both cheeks some gentle rubbing to put her at ease.

*Smack*

"AHH!"

*Smack*

"Kuh!"

*Smack*

"Kyaa!"

*Smack*

"Uwah!"

I started to pepper her butt with firm slaps, alternating between her left and right butt-cheeks it was soft and bouncy under my palm. She was letting out cries of pain with each spank but did not struggle nor kick, just maintaining her position. Wow she really meant it by 'taking it obediently'. Well, better not get carried away.

*Smack*

"Ahh!"

*Smack*

"Auu!"

*Smack*

"Auu!"

*Smack*

"Ahh!"

She is now crying, from the pain or emotion or both I did not know. Her ass now went from milky white to pink to red as I continue to bring my hand down on it. I enjoy the way they bounce and jiggle from the slaps, oops better not get carried away, do not want to hurt her too badly.

"I lost count dear, but I will just give 10 more, they will be extra hard. But after that it will be over."

I paused the spanking to tell her that it is over soon.

*Sniffle* "Y-Yes Issei sama." She replied and then lifted her butt higher for the last ten.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK**SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

I gave her the last ten extra hard as promised, five on each cheek. She naturally, let out cries of pain from each slap. Her punishment over, I then lifted her off my lap and held her in an embrace. She is now crying on my shoulder as I pat her head to console her while my other hand rub her sore bottom to give her some extra comfort.

After about five minutes, she finally stopped crying, she then looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Issei sama."

"Did you cry out all your guilt?"

"Yes."

"Good."

We continue to cuddle for a few minutes until…

"U-um, Issei sama, I also liked it." She said knelt on the bed and pulled her thong down, exposing her womanhood which is dripping wet.

"You liked it a lot apparently." I replied.

My left hand went forward and grabbed her still red butt, spreading her cheeks as I slid two fingers into her pussy, sliding them in and out of her and enjoying the warmth of her inner walls.

"Aahn!"

She moans in pleasure as she got on all fours, her ass lifted high for me to see her two holes. I then placed a finger from my other hand on her butthole, prodding it as I continue to finger her pussy.

"Yes, please finger my ass as well!" She gave me the green light.

I then slid my finger in, it felt warm and very tight as I slowly push my finger deeper into her ass. Once my whole finger is inside I pulled it out and pushed it in again, fingering both her holes unevenly.

"AHHN! AHH! AHH!."

Seeing that she enjoyed it, I pumped my fingers even faster into her tight holes. Her moans of pleasure now becoming screams of pleasure.

"ISSEI!"

She screamed out my name as an orgasm rocked her body, drenching my fingers with her juices and fell limp on the bed panting. I pulled my fingers out and licked the ones that went in her womanhood, tasting her sweet juices. Not bothering to go to the bathroom, I just wipe my fingers using tissue paper and got into bed with her.

"Good night dear." I said as I patted her head. She had a cute smile on her as she fell asleep.

**And done! **

**Issei: Dammit, did not get to fuck her *anime tears***

**Raynare: My ass hurts from that but I like it *blushes*. **

**Author: Good to know. Anyway in this story, the ORC will be trained by Issei, they will be stronger earlier. Next chapter will be a filler chapter focused on the new Issei in school and the ORC training. Not the Riser arc.**

**Rias: Author san, do I win against him?**

**Author: I am still deciding Rias, but it is leaning on you winning.**

**Rias: Okay.**

**Author: Please do leave constructive criticism in your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Ugh, FINALLY I have time to write again, good grief I had two tests and a report to write!**

**Issei: Glad that you are back author san! ^^**

**Raynare: Same here!**

**Alright here is the chapter after around two weeks of waiting. I do not own high school DxD or the media I am referencing. Also this chapter contains a kinky lemon, if you are offended by it do skip that part.**

**Issei: I get to fuck Raynare this time!?**

**Author: Yup, have fun! ^^**

**[Issei]- Ddraig talking**

_**[Issei]- **_**Ddraig thinking**

Story start Narrator POV

*Yaaaaawwwwnnnn*

Issei has just woken up, immediately he yawned and stretched while still on his bed. Looking to the right, there was Raynare, still sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Raynare~ time to wake up~." Issei cooed at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Funyaaaaaaaa" A cute yawn from his girl was what Issei got as an answer. Raynare slowly opened her eyes and saw Issei.

"Good morning dear." Issei said as he leaned forward and gave Raynare an affectionate peck on her lips.

"Good morning Issei-sama." Raynare replied as she returned the morning kiss while Issei patted her head.

After the impromptu cuddling session, our two lovebirds took a shower together again. Issei decided to comb his hair down so that it is now straight and shoulder length instead of the messy hairdo he had before.

"Looks good!" Issei said to himself as he looked in the bathroom mirror.

He then faced Raynare who is gawking at him.

"something wrong?" Issei asked her.

"N-Nothing! Just that you look as good as Gremory's knight." Raynare apparently agreed with Issei's thoughts about his new hairstyle.

"Thanks for that dear."

The couple then went to the living room where Asia and the parents were waiting, the breakfast conversation started with Issei's new hairstyle and ended with the same, much to his chagrin, Ddraig also teased Issei in their mind link about trying to impress more ladies with that hairstyle which got him a comedic beating from Issei when he excused himself into the toilet just like yesterday.

Scene break Issei POV

Raynare, Asia and I are currently in the school yard, walking towards the school building, besides changing my hairstyle I also wore my school uniform properly now, instead of the top opening up, revealing the red or black or whatever coloured shirt I wore that day when I was still in my vessel.

"Eh who are those three?"

"That guy is cute!"

"Damn that new pretty boy! Entering school with two cute girls!"

"What!? Another pretty boy!? Kiba is enough already!"

I had to hold in my urge to sigh. Really? A change in hairstyle and some properly done buttons and they could not recognise me anymore? Well I am very amused at the curses and the glares I got from the boys, though I somehow feel sorry for the girls since they will soon be reminded about who I am. What reaction will they have though?

"Hauuuuuu!" Asia seems to be in a panic.

"Nervous?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes." Asia replied rather meekly.

"No worries, I'm sure you will make friends here." I gave her my best consolation, beside me Raynare was smiling at my words.

Narrator POV

At a balcony, Rias was talking to another girl, she had shoulder length black hair with a bob cut at the fringe and violet eyes, and she also wears glasses and has a strict, no-nonsense aura around her. Her name is Shitori Sona.

"So what did you find about him, Sona?" Rias asked her friend.

"Not much, all I can find is that he is adopted 2 years ago by the Hyoudou household who lost their son in a car accident. It appears that Hyoudou Issei looks like their late son." Sona replied.

"There is no information that dates back over 2 years ago at all, Rias, this person is a complete mystery." She continued.

"Thank you Sona, also I will remind you one more time, the fallen angel is under his custody, do not make any move on her unless she is disrupting school activities. Trust me, you do NOT want to be a target of his wrath." Rias made a warning, which judging by her friend's exasperated response was at least the tenth time.

"I know Rias, I have already notified my servants about it. So there is no need to worry."

"Got it. See you."

They then went for their classes

Scene break Issei POV

We entered the school building, Raynare and Asia went to the office to confirm their transfer so I went to my class alone. I entered the class and immediately sweatdropped, there were glares and subtle curses from the boys and blushes from the girls, all directed at me. I wonder how they will react just a few seconds later?

Walking through the high school version of heaven and hell that are the girls and boys' gazes on me. I went to my seat.

"U-Um, you should not be sitting in that seat! That belongs to the beast Hyoudou, you will be soiled!" One of the girls suddenly let out a very bizzare outburst at me. I then stared at her with blank eyes.

"I know, I am Hyoudou."

The silence was at the same time awkward and priceless.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" The class, both boys and girls screamed as one.

"HE IS THAT PERVERTED BEAST HYOUDOU!?"

"DAMMIT! WHY DOES THAT PERV LOOK SO GOOD!?"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

I again state my point. I just combed my hair and wore my uniform properly, is it such a big change to all of you? I can even see my two friends and fellow pervs Matsuda and Motohama both look at me with eyes that oozed betrayal and jealousy. At that time, thank goodness, the homeroom teacher came in and restore order. Everyone returned to their seats but some still threw baffled stares at me.

"We have two transfer students into this class today." Sensei started, so Raynare and Asia will be in this class huh?

"Do come in."

The two girls then entered the class, Raynare then gave an introduction which I swear is payback for the spanking I gave her yesterday.

"Hello to all of you! My name is Yuuma Amano and I am Issei-kun's girlfriend~!"

BANG!

Yep, I slam my head on my desk as the class focused their gaze on me, I feel that a certain duo will be bombarding me with questions and punches later.

Scene break

After Asia introduced herself, which received many replies of affection from both boys and girls by the way. Class begin like usual, the teacher had me answer a few questions on the board but other than that it was rather uneventful. I know that it will be the opposite soon.

Class ended and the break has started. As soon as the teacher left the classroom…

"ISSEI YOU TRAITOR!" These two are so predictable; they literally pounced at me from at least two tables away, rage in their voice and tears in their eyes. I just jumped onto my chair and back-flipped away, causing them to crash into my chair and the table behind me.

"Calm down you two."

"CALM DOWN!? YOU OWE US ANSWERS!" The two of them screamed at me while still trying to untangle themselves from furniture. As I look around the other guys were glaring at me and the girls have conflicted expressions. Raynare was giggling along with Asia, those two…..

"Answers for what?" I then turned back to those two.

"WHY YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE US!?" Okay this is really testing my patience, I looked around again and everyone present was expecting, no demanding an answer .

"Got lucky I suppose."

Some of the guys immediately turned to Asia, knelt in front of her and asked her out. She politely turned them down, leaving them crying anime tears. Some of the girls started to whisper things about me that I would rather ignore as I left for the cafeteria along with Raynare and Asia.

Scene break

I am currently sitting on one of the tables in the cafeteria along with Asia and Raynare, eating. All the gazes were on us, I can feel that the gazes contain a bit of bewilderment, conflict, even reluctant affection, but the most was jealousy. Well, don't blame them, they probably will not accept my sudden rise in reputation after all.

After the break it was physical education. I am now in my tracksuit along with the class, we ran along the field for a few rounds, and then we will do our own exercises. I am currently on the pull up bar performing calisthenics stunts, starting from a pull-up to a muscle-up, then from the muscle-up transitioning to a front lever and then transitioning to a planche on top of the bar, holding it for 30 seconds before dropping to the ground. I repeated these exercises about 40 times.

Below me were amazed stares from both boys and girls alike, I was only known as a pervert that just peek at the girls during PE. It was definitely out of their expectations to see me suddenly break out those stunts.

"How did he do that?"

"That was cool."

And here comes the praises from the audience.

"Dammit, Issei is getting the girls' attention!"

Suddenly my two friends with half a brain each went to the bar and tried to replicate the stunts I did, likely to impress the girls, but failed miserably. They could barely do a pull up and just keep falling off the bar and on their asses giving everyone a good laugh.

"DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T WE GET LUCKY!?"

Wow these two are really pathetic.

Scene Break

School ended and it was time to go to the clubroom to teach Rias and the others my 'flash step'. But of course some drama must unfold before that. Said drama was in the form of the two perverts who seems to have reached their limits of jealousy induced frustration at me and charged at me with fists reared back.

"DIE ISSEI!"

I who am used to battle paces of the gods easily tilted my head and avoided their haymakers, their own momentum sent them tumbling into a heap. They then stood up with smirks on their faces for some reason.

"Heh you may have a girlfriend, but you probably did not grab her oppai at all loser!" They made a declaration which garnered them a blank stare from me and a glare from Raynare and the other girls.

"Well…." I trailed off with a smirk of my own as I turned to face my girl who blushed. They seem to realise the implications and suddenly prostrated in front of me.

"PLEASE SHARE SOME OF YOUR LUCK WITH US ISSEI-SAMA!"

I could feel my skin crawl from that. From Raynare it felt great, but from them it feels disgusting. Around us the girls were also glaring at the two on the ground.

"Alright fine."

I then placed my hands on their heads like some benevolent god and closed my eyes for a few moments.

"May you both have…" I started to make up a chant as I opened my eyes; the people around us were also waiting for something to unfold. Below me these two idiots are also looking up at me with anticipation.

"NO LUCK IN GETTING WOMEN!" I roared out and slammed their faces into the ground.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" M & M roared as one and then threw more haymakers my way. I easily dodged them all before crouching down and performed a low leg sweep. M & M's feet were swept under them and they landed in a pile of misery once again. Everyone present were laughing at them.

"HAHAHAHA losers!" A rose haired girl, from my memories while still in my vessel, named Katase taunted them as everyone continued to laugh at the two losers who are now crying on the floor.

As everyone was having fun at M & M's expense, I heard the sounds of many fangirls' delighted squeals and I immediately know who is going to fetch us to Rias.

The door opened and there was Kiba, I swear I could see rainbows, flowers and sparkles when he entered the classroom with a smile fit for a prince, which is also his nickname.

"KYAAAAA! KIBA-KUN IS HERE!" The girls now squealed as they gazed at the blonde boy.

"Dammit not this guy!" The boys on the other hand were not happy with him being here.

"Um is Issei-kun here?"

"What!? Why does he have to go to that pervert!?"

"NOOOOOOOOO! Kiba kun will be soiled!"

Looks like my reputation still have some ways to go judging from the girls protests. Kiba, ignoring them was looking around for me and when he saw me, I expected him to either comment on my new hairstyle then fetch us to Rias, or say nothing and fetch us to Rias.

I did not expect him to jerk his head back with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"KYAAAAA! Kiba-kun likes the pervert!?"

"H-Hello Issei kun, can you, Yuuma san and Asia san please follow me?" What was with that stuttering at the beginning!? My skin is crawling even more compared to the two losers on the ground!

"Sure." I deadpanned, I can already envision the yaoi fangirls in heated discussions about who is the 'wife' between us as I followed him, ignoring the protests from the girls.

Scene break

We are now in the old school building corridors, perfect environment for training.

"Nice hairstyle Issei kun." Rias commented as soon as she saw me.

"It is apparently able to charm the prince too." I gave my deadpan reply as I looked at said prince, he is STILL blushing while stealing glances at me. Akeno is also giggling with flushed cheeks, who is giving her said amusement is something I rather not know.

**[So charming that even guys like you.] **

'You just awoke Ddraig, don't make me put you to sleep again.' That was the end of Ddraig's teasing for now.

"Anyway, let's start."

I set up a barrier on the training field.

"First, concentrate your energy in your feet." I started and I can see them following my instructions, it appears that they had some practice from my demonstration yesterday as their control has shown slight improvement.

"Next release some of it with your desired amount of force." I continued, Rias was the first to try.

"WAAA-"

WHAM!

It appears that she still needs more practice on the release part, she released all of it and launched herself all the way to the barrier and is now on the ground with spirals for eyes. And as everyone laughs at her I conjured a ball of water and dropped it on her face, which woke her up.

"How fast and far you move depends on two factors, the amount of energy you release and the amount of force your energy is released. Too much or too forceful and you end like up like her." I concluded my statement as I pointed at Rias, whose face is flushed red and have unshed tears in her eyes.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!" Rias screamed at me in embarrassed outrage as everyone laughed at her again, making her even more embarrassed.

"I was about to, I did not know the Gremory princess is so impatient." I replied with a smirk, getting an 'urk' from the redhead as the laughter continued.

"Alright Akeno your tu-URGH!" Akeno followed my instructions, but crashed into me instead of the barrier, her two melons engulfing my face as we both land onto the ground with her on top of me.

"Ara ara, I failed too~" Akeno said in a sultry tone as she suffocates me with her tits.

Once she got off me I can see that Raynare had directed a glare at Akeno who had a smirk directed back at her, I also feel a bit of killing intent from her smirk. Something to take note of for later.

"Alright who wants to try-OOF!" It was Raynare who tried this time, with the same results as Akeno. This better not get out of hand. I can hear laughter from Rias accompanied with a victory taunt for some reason.

"Alright, no more of that okay!?" I stated in annoyance, Raynare and Akeno complied with a 'hmph' directed at each other and the training officially begins.

Scene break

"That is enough for today."

"Yes." Everyone replied.

Rias crashed into the barrier around 20 times in this training session, good that we have Asia here. Her pride was bruised more than her face as the others did not crash into barrier as often, the highest after her was Asia, who only crashed 6 times, showing that underneath her shy personality hides quite the talent.

Kiba, who is used to high speeds had the easiest time in grasping it, he is able to use his flash step in conjunction with his speed as a knight. It was to the point that I had to concentrate a bit in order to follow his movements, most impressive.

Koneko grasped it quite well, she is able use it in bursts of around 20 meters each and has even considered using her new-found speed in fighting. I just told her to have a higher level of mastery first before that.

Akeno also showed good grasp, she is able to blitz around the area and show good control of the distance travelled….after crashing into the barrier about 4 times. It was something she now teased Rias with, much to her chagrin. I however told her to practice more so that she can freely control the distance she travels.

Asia is also able to use it in bursts like Koneko, she is also considering using it to improve her role as the team medic, something I encourage her on but also reminded her to improve her control of it first. She also did not cry after hitting the barrier, but just got up and tried again, well done.

For Raynare, she is showing some skill in it, capable of zipping around with a degree of control but did not go in long distances, her personal best was about 9 meters.

"So Rias, you need the most amount of practice, both to stop your queen from taunting you and crashing into things." I told Rias who got another round of teasing from Akeno.

"Yes." Rias grumbled.

"We all start somewhere Rias, no need to feel like that."

Her spirits seems to be lifted up, though with Akeno's teasing her spirit immediately took a dive. Raynare, Asia and I left for home after I told them to practice in their free time.

Scene break

It is now at night and I was getting ready to go to sleep. However Raynare had other ideas.

**Lemon scene start**

I entered my bedroom and saw my girl playing with herself, she was already naked and laying on my bed, her legs spread wide open with two of her fingers going in and out of her pussy, her other hand is rubbing her own breasts, letting out throaty moans as she does so.

"Issei sama, can I have it please?" She asked me with a pleading look.

"Sure." I replied with a smirk as I closed the door and soundproofed the room.

I then pounced onto her, pinning both her hands above her head and smashed my lips onto hers, our tongues intertwined with each other. She is definitely not willing to fully submit to me, I have to change that. I grabbed her left breast with my other hand and massaged it with gentle rubbing and rough squeezes.

"Ahhhhn!" She let out a moan, letting my tongue explore her mouth without any resistance. I then broke the kiss and start leaving love bites on her neck as I now massage her other breast, getting more moans of pleasure from her.

"Spectral chain." I muttered and a black chain made of my demonic powers bound her wrists together, keeping them above her head and her breasts completely defenceless before me. Two more chains of same properties wrapped around her knees, keeping her legs spread apart.

"Ah! Issei sama!" She called my name in a pleading tone, begging me to release her I suppose. No, her expression shows that she is getting excited from being so helpless. I just lean towards her ear.

"You are mine Raynare." I whispered in a sultry tone before nibbling her ear and gently stroke her hair to put her at ease.

With her completely at my mercy, I grabbed both of her breasts and begin my ministrations, alternating between rubbing and rough squeezes as I suck and lick her nipples.

"AHHN!"

Her moans triggered something feral in me, I continued my assault on her soft breasts and erect nipples with renewed vigour. She can only let out more moans of pleasure and helplessly pull at the chains while I continue to squeeze, rub and suck on her breasts.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNN!"

So she came from getting her breasts being massaged and sucked, oh this is going to be fun. Also good grief that was loud.

With that orgasm, I can feel her relax, her expression shows one of pure bliss, her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolling up.

I then planted more kisses down her belly until I got to her dripping wet hole. Licking her clit as two of my fingers slides in and out of her. This definitely got her moaning again, I then rewarded her by spreading her womanhood further with a third finger as I continue to lick her clit.

"AAAAANN! AAAAAAHHHNNNN!"

She again just moans as her legs are spread apart by my chains, leaving me to lick and finger her hole at my leisure. I pulled my three fingers out of her and slided my tongue into her slightly loosened pussy, the warmth of her inner walls and her sweet juices on my wriggling tongue was amazing to say the least.

"ISSEI SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With her second orgasm, I figured that it is time for the main event, I removed my pants, revealing my 9 inch, iron hard cock ready for action. I positioned the head along her opening and she seems to have returned to her senses.

"Time for the main event Raynare."

"Please fuck me Issei sama!"

Why deny her pleas? With a thrust of my hips, I shoved my cock into her wet pussy, getting a loud moan of pleasure form her. Her inner walls feel tight, warm and wet as I thrust into her again and again.

"It's so big inside me! It feels to good, faster Issei sama please!"

So she can still make proper words? Not good, I start to thrust into her at different angles, where is it? Where is it?

*SCHLURP*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNN!" Found it, found her g-spot.

I increase the speed of my thrusts, the tip of my cock ramming into that spot again and again. She is now letting out lustful screams as I relentlessly pound her dripping pussy. Soon her orgasms came in wave after wave, every orgasm I feel her tightening on my cock, her juices squirting out and drench my pyjamas. Each thrust also causes her breasts to bounce, wanting to give her more pleasure, I lean forward without slowing down my thrusts and gently held her left nipple with my teeth, causing it to be pulled whenever her breasts bounce in conjunction with my thrusts.

At her tenth orgasm, I finally could not hold it in and exploded inside her while she came, filling her up with my warm seed.

"That felt so good Issei sama." Raynare muttered under her breath.

"I'm not done with you yet Raynare."

I dispelled the chains holding her legs and flipped her to the doggy position.

"This is punishment for your class introduction, you naughty girl."

*smack*

"Ahn!

*smack*

"Auu!

*smack*

"Kyan!"

*smack*

"Uah!"

*smack*

"Aah!"

*smack*

"Auu!"

*smack*

"Ahh!"

*smack*

"Ow!"

*smack*

"Kyaa!"

*smack*

"Aaan!"

After administering five spanks to each buttcheek I spread her ass apart and slid my index finger into her anal hole. She again let out throaty moans at having her ass invaded by my finger. Still in the mood I started slapping her ass with my other hand, alternating between her left and right cheeks as she let out cries and moans of both pain and pleasure, her hands are still bound together so they cannot reach behind to protect her ass from being peppered by my hand.

After about 2 minutes of ass slapping and fingering, Raynares' behind in a good shade of pink and her anal hole is well lubricated. I stood behind her, positioned my cock at her tighter back entrance and shoved it in.

"AAAAAHHHHHNNN!"

Her moans are music to my ears as I continue to fuck her ass, it was much tighter than her pussy and-

"Fuck my ass faster Issei sama!"

Got it Raynare, I grabbed her hips for support went faster, roughly fucking her tight hole as she moans like a slut, my slut to love.

I finally came alongside her after 20 minutes of fucking, filling her back hole with my semen. Satisfied, I dispelled the chains on her wrists and she fell limp on the bed exhausted as I cleaned my rod.

**Lemon end **

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I lay beside her.

"Yes, Issei sama. That felt really good, even the spanking felt good."

"Glad you like it." I gently pat her headas we both fell asleep. 

_**[That is very good fapping material partner, thanks!]**_

Scene break

It has been a month ever since the real me went to the school. Overall, my reputation is slowly improving, it seems that other students sought my guidance in calisthenics during PE which I am happy to give. The girls were wary of me at first and I do not blame them, they however noticed that I no longer peek at them changing and stopped going after me, instead going after M & M who did not stop their usual antics. It was really funny looking at them being chased around the fields by girls with shinai and naginata and getting caught and beaten.

Some of the girls are also giving me suggestive glances which frustrates my two loser friends to no end, everyday I can be seen bobbing and weaving away from their fists. I can also hear conversations from the girls about me having a gay relationship with Kiba, it seems that he is the 'wife' of this perceived relationship, I shuddered at their graphic descriptions which involves whips, piercings and candles.

Now to the ORC's training. We now train at a large secluded grassy area as the old school building is a bit too cramped.

Rias has major improvements, she is now able to go as far as 50 meters, have good control of how far she propelled, able to use 'flash step' up to 30 times without pause and is also able to change directions immediately. The same can be said for everyone else but she gets some credit for catching up with the club members, she must have put in the most practice.

They are currently practicing 'flash step' with weights shackled to each limb, starting with 30 pounds per limb and have currently advanced to 100 pounds per limb. This is to increase their, stamina, strength and durability as well as simulate carrying someone else to safety quickly, something important in rating games.

I am also teaching them physical combat in the form of a style called Ryuuha Koei Sogetsu. It is a style that is based off of multiple animal abilities, taught by a man to his son who unfortunately will die of a heart attack if sexually aroused. I taught them mostly the way of the tiger, wolf, ape sparrow and rabbit to increase their physical striking power, agility, balance and sense of their surroundings.

Overall they have made improvements in leaps and bounds.

Rias now have better control of her power of destruction and have developed a few techniques of her own, mostly involving coating her fists with power of destruction and releasing it during impact. Her skill at flash step has also improved greatly, capable of zipping around so fast that Kiba actually need to concentrate to see her. Her physical ability has improved to the point of shattering boulders that I conjured up with a punch. Her reserves of demonic energy has also increased, now at the amount comparable with a low-tier ultimate class devil.

Akeno have similar improvements to Rias, she however like to coat her hands with lightning magic and morph it into claws. Koneko had to receive immediate treatment when she used it on the tiny rook when they had a short spar.

Koneko went for a more physical approach, using her flash step to close the distance between her opponent and also to increase her punching power. She also applied the mechanics of flash steps differently, filling her forearms with demonic power and releasing it out of her elbows as she swing her fists. The released energy from her elbows act like rocket thrusters, further increasing her punching power, when she demonstrated it on the ground I had to remove a crater the size of Kuoh academy itself.

Kiba still relied on his swords, but used my physical training to increase his speed and durability. His swings also increased in power, when he sparred with Koneko he is able to inflict a rather large cut on her stomach despite her rook defense, although Koneko also pulverised his internal organs during that bout using her newfound speed. Asia's twilight healing took care of their injuries.

Speaking of Asia, she had a lot of steel under her shy personality. Despite the harsh training I put her through, she never gave up, Rias and the others even wanted me to exempt her but she stood firm. She explained that she no longer want to be a burden to her new friends, hence her willpower. And boy does it show, she went from panting after PE lessons to blitzing around with 100 pounds shackled to each of her limbs. I then trained her as a medic by having her carry me and flash step a considerable distance, this is to simulate a scenario of carrying a wounded ally to safety.

Lastly Raynare, her physical abilities have improved, she mostly uses attacks from Ryuuha Koei Sogetsu, capable of flipping chunks of land via slamming her palms on the ground and carve small trenches with her hands along with greatly improved close combat capabilities. She can also make light spears the size of trucks and now grew 2 more pairs of wings, making her a 6-winged fallen angel.

Scene break

"Let's call it a day everyone." I said after another day of training.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Are your parents getting along with Asia?" Rias suddenly ask me.

"Yes, they even considered giving her bride training." At my answer, Rias' had a rather gloomy expression.

"Something wrong?" I asked her out of concern.

"N-nothing!"

"Ok then." I said as I teleported Raynare, Asia and myself to our front door.

It is now night time, and I am getting ready to sleep, Raynare is currently in the showers so I am just sitting on my bed when a Gremory magic circle appeared in front of me. Rias appeared with a desperate look on her face as she walked towards me.

"Issei-kun, make love to me!" She stated something I did not expect as she removes her blouse.

**And done!**

**Sorry for being inactive for 2 weeks, as stated in my profile, I had to handle tests and a project report so I had no time to write. I still have some RL issues so updates will still be rather slow. I am giving a long chapter this time to set up the Riser arc, as you can tell, Rias is going to steamroll that BBQ prick.**

**Rias: Thank you so much!**

**Author: NP ^^**

**Issei: So what does my new hairstyle look like?**

**Author: Imagine GGO Kirito's hairstyle from Sword Art Online, but a shoulder length version. The style of martial arts is from the manga 'Dragons Rioting'(it is AWESOME).**

**Sorry, but I suck at writing training sections, so I just describe the results. Also, you read it right, Asia is taking many levels in badass in this story. I want to make her more useful than to just use twilight healing but go down in one hit.**

**Also, sorry for the Issei being adopted cliché, it was the only way I can think of to set up the Excalibur arc.**

**Lastly thank you tomy98 for your ideas about M & M reaction to Issei having a girlfriend. And thank you SSJ3KyuubiGohan for reminding me to set up a bit of tension between Raynare and Akeno albeit it was rather brief.**

**Please do leave constructive criticism in your reviews.**


	5. Challenge and training

**Here is the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. Sorry, no BBQ asskicking this chapter, I am still planning on that, he will face some pain and shame though. Also this chapter also clues in more about Issei's true identity as well as a hint of Issei's true power.**

**Issei: I AM TH-**

**Author: *Snaps fingers***

**Issei: MMMMPH! **

**Author: Issei, as the omnipotent author of this story, I forbid you to reveal your true identity.**

**I do not own High School DxD or any media I am referencing.**

**Story start**

Issei POV

"Make love to me!" Rias stated something unexpected as she removed her blouse.

"lolwut?"

I unable to form proper sentences right now, with Rias Gremory suddenly making such an offer out of the blue.

"I have thought of all possible ways, but this is the only way that I can escape."

Escape? Offering her body? I am starting to connect the dots now.

"Don't want to marry someone?"

Rias visibly flinched at my question, looks like I pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"Y-yes, so please help me!" Rias pleaded as she removed her skirt and is now unhooking her bra.

"Calm do-OOF!" Rias cut me off by pouncing on me, she grabbed my hands and placed it on her bare breasts, I can feel my fingers sinking into the soft flesh.

"Please!" She pleaded once again, unshed tears in her eyes as she lean towards me. Ok how desperate is she?

"Very well." I replied as I soundproofed the room. I then flipped her onto her back, I placed my hands on her breasts and squeezed.

"Aaan!" Rias let out a moan of pleasure as I play her huge boobs.

I was about to reach for her panties when a light illuminated the room, turning around, I saw a Gremory magic circle. I heard a 'tch' from Rias as a buxom woman appeared out of the magic circle. She had long silver hair tied into twin braids hanging at the sides with the rest flowing down her back in large twin braids, she is also wearing cosmetics. Her aura was at the level of a maou, long time no see, Grayfia.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing this, ojou-sama?"

Ojou sama? Wait, Grayfia, are you really serving the Gremory clan as a maid now? I thought you just took up the habit of cosplaying from Serafall.

"Otou-sama and onii-sama will only listen to me when I go this far!" Rias protested.

"Sirzechs-sama and the master will be sad if you gave yourself to this _worm_."

Worm? ME? Looks like you forgot about me Grayfia, also, looks like my hunch about Rias was right, she is related to Sirzechs, his younger sister in fact.

Right then the door opened and there was Raynare, in her night gown. Her expression went from surprised at seeing Rias, then to angry at seeing her state of dress.

And finally to gut wrenching fear when she saw Grayfia.

Shit….

"A fallen angel? Such a pity that you will stumble before me." Grayfia said as she conjured up a spear of ice and hurled it at Raynare before Rias can stop her. Raynare put her arms in front of her in a futile attempt to block the attack.

I however will not have any of that, flash stepping in the way, I lift up my index finger and easily stopped the ice spear at the tip. Everyone, including Grayfia was stunned at my feat.

"Please do refrain from killing my woman…" I started as I approached the still shocked Grayfia and held her chin between my index finger and thumb.

"…or your safety will not be guaranteed, _little Grayfia_." I continued with a smirk that she recognised as I tilted her chin upwards, closer to my face.

"-! YOU!?" Grayfia suddenly exclaimed, slapped my hand away and backed herself to the wall, fear in her eyes. Shocking Rias and Raynare further at the Ultimate Queen's sudden and extreme loss of composure.

"Yes Grayfia, it is me." I replied. My smirk still on my face.

"I-I'm so sorry for calling you a worm, Issei-sama!" Grayfia bowed frantically as she apologises profusely. From the corner of my eyes, Rias' eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. Grayfia, with how she is freaking out looks like she is about to blow my identity via her apologies, better stop her quick.

"Calm down Grayfia, I am above such petty insults. Also you have no need to fear me, I hold no resentment for you for that time." I stated my consoling words to her who seems to calmed down a bit.

"Y-yes Issei-sama." Grayfia replied as she slowly regains her composure.

"Well this has been an interesting night, Rias, I do not know who you are forced to marry but it is better to settle this issue in a better way." I than broke the awkward tension in the room.

"S-sure, Issei kun, good night." Rias stated as she begins to dress herself, Grayfia, now regained her composure, stepped in to help. I on the other hand decided to look away.

"Grayfia, can Akeno come with me?" Rias asked as she is putting on her clothes.

"The 'Priestess of Thunder'? Of course, high class devils must have their queen with them at all times." Grayfia replied.

"Sorry for troubling you Issei-kun." She said to me as she teleported away with Grayfia.

"Who are you?" Raynare asked me in curiosity. Not that I blame her.

"You will find out soon Raynare. But first let's get to sleep. I can tell that tomorrow is going to be a long day." I replied.

"B-but, Issei-sama! That is the 'Ultimate Queen'! Her power is at the level of a maou! There is also a rule for angels and fallen angels, flee on sight if you have less than five pairs of wings! Who are you to make her THIS scared!?"

That is quite the outburst Raynare.

"I will just say this Raynare, I am over 1500 years old and is one of the top 10 strongest beings in the world."

Raynare could only stare at me in amazement at my reply. I had this feeling that if my encounter with Grayfia moments ago did not happen, she will not believe me.

"About my relationship with Grayfia, let's just say that before we parted ways, she was like a daughter to me."

Raynare's expression did not change. I suppose her mind cannot take such information. I just went to her and held her in my arms.

"But, you are the most precious to me now, as I have demonstrated by saving you from Grayfia and calling you 'my woman'." I whispered into her ear.

"Issei-sama." Raynare trailed off as she leaned closer to me and caught my lips with her own. We had a heavy make out session before going to sleep in each other's embrace.

Scene break 

It is now the next day after school, after the daily ritual of watching my two idiot friends get beaten by the Kendo club girls and dodging their fists that are filled with jealousy induced frustration. Raynare, Asia and I went to the clubroom. Inside were all the other club members, all of them were tense, as if something bad or unpleasant is going to happen. Grayfia was also there, she also tensed up when I walked in, though it seems that only I noticed it.

"Should I tell them for you ojou-sama?" Grayfia, now composed herself, offered.

"No need Grayfia, the truth is, I-"

She was cut off when a magic circle appeared, along with the magic circle was flames that lit up the room. So this fiancé is a Phenex clan member huh?

"Raynare, Asia get behind me." I ordered them and they complied. I am trying to shield them from the flames, they do not affect me in the slightest but this is not the case for them.

A man has now appeared and with a swing of his arm, the flames were extinguished, he had blonde hair and is wearing a burgundy blazer and matching pants, underneath his blazer is a white dress shirt which is open up, giving everyone a view of his chest.

Feeling that I get to make a fool out of him, I secretly set up a magic circle with the properties of a video camera, to record the fun in all of its glory.

"It has been a while since I visited the human world." The man said in a tone the oozes condescension to everyone present. I am trying hard not to laugh, this guy's reserves of demonic energy is lower than Rias' and Akeno's and he is still so full of himself?

This man looked around and when Rias was in his sight, he put on a smug grin.

"My lovely Rias, I have come to see you."

Ok I am really struggling to keep a straight face now, that was so corny. This man then moved over to grab Rias' arm.

"Let go of me Raiser." Rias stated in a tone filled with hate, which was mirrored in her expression. So his name is Raiser?

"So I assume that this is the guy you have to marry?" I cut in, making this Raiser glare at me, a glare that I pay no attention to.

"Yes, this is Raiser Phenex-sama, he is Rias ojou-sama's fiancé." Grayfia answered in Rias' place. Raiser then directed a smug grin at me, but immediately contorted into a glare when I again pay no attention to it. Why should I? If we were to fight he will be roasted chicken in seconds!

Scene break

"The tea served by Rias' queen is delicious." Huh, did not expect this guy to give praise.

"Thank you very much." Akeno answered with a warm-looking but forced smile, she did not like his praises at all. I do not hear the characteristic 'ara ara' and 'ufufu' from her. Kiba and Koneko were also fixing their glares at Raiser.

After he is known as Rias' fiancé, he moved to sit beside Rias who looks very uncomfortable, Kiba and Koneko were sitting on the opposite couch and Akeno went to make and serve tea as a common courtesy to a guest, even if it is a repulsive guest. I stood beside Grayfia, who at Rias' left side. He seems to notice Raynare here, but did not question it, something I am thankful for.

I would rather not butcher up the clan of birds who came of avenge Raiser's ass-kicking given by me if he were to try something against her. The underworld will lose the supply of phoenix tears and that will hamper the devils' fighting capabilities.

Raiser is currently drinking his tea and touching Rias, stroking her shoulder, hair, thighs. Rias keeps shaking his hand off but he just put his hand on her again and again.

"Will you stop this!? I told you I will NOT be marrying you!" Rias shouted as she got up from her couch. Raiser however just continue to smirk at her.

"Yes, I have heard that from you before, but your family is in dire states isn't it?

"That is none of your concern! If I am the future head of Gremory, my husband will be of MY choosing! My family is rushing it despite the promise that I will be free until I graduate from university in the human world!"

Well this is escalating fast.

"Indeed, you will be free until then, but Lord Gremory and Sirzechs-sama are worried that your clan will go extinct. Many high class devils were lost during the war with the angels and the fallen angels, more are killed in skirmishes with them. Hence we need to replenish the pureblood high-class devils, which brings us to the subject of you and I, we were chosen to prevent the pureblood devils from going extinct. The reincarnated devils are important, but they also cause us purebloods to lose place. I have two more brothers so my clan will be fine but your clan is not as lucky isn't it? Why can't you see that our marriage has the future of the devils in line?"

Raiser stated his point and explanations with a serious expression, well, he is more than I give him credit for, I will admit that. Even Rias went quiet at his words, though her glare remains the same.

"I understand, I will not let my house go extinct and I will get a husband." Raiser's face lit up at that.

"Brilliant! Then le-"

"But not to you Raiser. The one I marry will be the one I love and acknowledge and one who loves me back, that person is definitely not YOU!"

Raiser's face then contorted into a glare as he stood up.

"Rias, I am a member of the Phenex clan, I cannot let my clan's name be tarnished, I am even willing to this rural area and put up with the filthy wind here just to fetch you."

Raiser then covers himself in flames and his killing intent went up, Rias' group immediately got ready to fight. Grayfia sent me a look, so I sent a look back at her, a look that said 'I got this', it seems she understood it. At that time….

"I will take you back to the underworld Rias, even if it means incinerating all of your servants."

Time to intervene.

I just extended my hand at Raiser and the flames were instantly frozen. He quickly flared his aura and shattered the ice but I am already behind him crouching down, my hands forming a 'tiger seal'.

"Secret finger technique….."

I chanted as I now put my hands on my left side.

"….A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

I roared and let my hands fly, my four fingers went through into Raiser's pants and into his anus, HARD.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raiser screamed in agony as he flew to the other side of the room and landed in the face down bottom up pose, his hands reaching behind and nursing his rudely invaded anus.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone, including myself are now splitting our sides in laughter ignoring all practices of courtesy and elegance, watching Raiser who is still nursing his pooper. I can feel Ddraig rolling around in our mind link laughing his spectral ass off. Even Grayfia was covering her mouth, holding her giggles.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Raiser turned his head and screamed at me, he held no intimidation factor to me from the start but screaming at me when he is in what amounts to a sex position just made things even more ridiculous, everyone continue to laugh at him and Grayfia is losing in her battle with hiding her giggles.

Eventually he got up and with a red face flared his aura, his killing intent directed at me, and then Grayfia decided to step in.

"Calm down Raiser sama-pft!"

"SHUT UP! I AM GOING TO TEACH THAT BRAT HIS PLACE!"

Teach me my place? I already know my place, it is higher than yours. I of course am not intimidated by you at all.

"You are unable to defeat him Raiser-sama." Grayfia calmly replied to the raging Raiser.

"Are you saying that he is stronger than me!?"

"Yes." Grayfia's blunt reply stunned him.

"Fine, if the 'ultimate queen' tells me that, I will acknowledge it. But this is not over." He snarled at me as he went towards Rias again.

"The Gremory and Phenex clans knew that this discussion will end with something like this…." Grayfia said as she tried to hide her giggles once again but failed, causing Raiser to go red in the face and glare at me, the source of his current embarrassment.

"…hence they decided to make a last resort." Grayfia continued as she composed herself again.

"A last resort?" Rias questioned.

"Yes ojou-sama, a rating game between you and Raiser-sama."

A rating game? Rias does not seem of age yet.

"I know ojou-sama is not of age yet, but this is a family problem, hence an unofficial rating game is allowed." Grayfia added.

"So otou-sama and the others will interfere with my life this much!" Rias said angrily.

"So, ojou-sama, you refuse?"

"No, this is a good chance, I accept the match." Rias replied with confidence.

"You sure? I have already participated in the official games and have won most of them. You sure your inexperienced team can handle it?"

Rias looked at her servants, all of them gave her a look that said 'we are ready'.

"Yes, I will blow you away Raiser!"

"Very well, but if you lose, we will be married immediately!"

Both glared at each other, none of them backing down, Grayfia cut in before things can get ugly.

"Understood, I will be in charge of the rating game between the two of you. Is that okay?"

Both of them said 'yes'.

"Understood, I will inform both households."

Grayfia then bowed.

"Rias are these your servants?"

"Yes."

Raiser then laughed loudly.

"This game will be a joke. Only you and your queen can fight against my servants Rias. On top of that, my regeneration is absolute, you will lose this."

Raiser made an unjustified boast as he snapped his fingers, another Phenex magic circle appeared with the customary flames. 15 shadows started to appear in the flames.

"These are my cute servants."

The flames died down and there were 15 girls, there were 2 maids, 2 catgirls, 2 girls wielding chainsaws, a girl with a bo staff and an Arabian dancer. Their auras were the lowest so I suppose they are the 'pawns'

A Chinese girl wearing a qipao and another girl with a mask on half of her face, a girl with a zweihander and another girl wearing a mix of a hakama and armour. I suppose they are the 'knights' and 'rooks'.

There were also a Japanese girl in a kimono and woman with an eyepatch with purple hair. The Japanese seems unfit to be in physical combat so she should be a 'bishop', the woman has the strongest aura out of the fifteen so she should be the 'queen'.

But it was the blonde girl in a pink dress with two drill-shaped pigtails who raised my eyebrow, her aura is very similar to Raiser's, she appears to also be a Phenex clan member, why is such a person in a peerage? To gather experience?

Anyway the odds are against Rias, it is a 5 vs 16 match, even though Rias' group is stronger, they are outnumbered 3:1, this could get tricky.

"Mira, attack him." Raiser ordered as he pointed at me.

"Yes, Raiser-sama." The girl with the bo staff answered and charged at me, intending to hit me in the stomach with a thrust of her staff, I positioned my hand at where the staff will be going and flicked the tip of the staff with enough force to tear it out of her hands.

The girl, apparently called Mira gritted her teeth in pain as the staff ricocheted around the room due to my magic added to it during my flick. As everyone cover their heads, the staff flew to the wall behind Raiser and ricocheted at him at a low angle. The staff then hit the floor and changed course….right into Raiser's anus which got violated a second time.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiii…"Raiser's face contorted in pain at the feeling of a 3 inch thick object inside his ass.

"…AAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNN!" Aaaannnddd his expression suddenly turned into one of bliss as he let out a girly moan.

"Disgusting." Was Koneko's comment before everyone roared with laughter again, this time Grayfia lost it and laughed hysterically along with everyone else, in my mind link Ddraig is once again laughing. Even Raiser's servants were laughing at him! He is NOT going to live this day down.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Raiser roared, but in embarrassment instead of laughter.

"RIAS! YOU HAVE 2 WEEKS TO PREPARE FOR THE RATING GAME! AFTER THAT YOU WILL BE MINE!" Raiser shouted at Rias who is still laughing before leaving with his still laughing servants in rage. His pawn's stick still in his ass.

Scene break

After laughing, Grayfia left to tell the development, I also sent her a copy of Raiser's ass shove montage. Rias is now holding a meeting discussing where to train.

"I own a villa in the mountains east of here. It is mostly isolated so we can train there."

"So how do we explain a 2 week absence?" I raised an obvious question.

"I can just tell the student council that we are carrying out club activities. I have to write a report for that but it is a small price to pay in comparison." Rias answered.

"Ok these 2 weeks are very important, you have the odds stacked against you so the training will be harsher than before, this is to maximise the increase of stamina and reserves in all of you. Do prepare yourselves." I said and everyone nodded.

"Can we overcome Raiser's regeneration?" Rias asked.

"There are two ways to overcome a Phenex regeneration." I started as I held up a finger.

"First, strike him down with god-class attack." I continue as I held up another finger.

"The other way is to keep damaging him until he cannot regenerate due to lack of willpower." I ended with my two fingers up.

"I will not bank on you all capable of reaching the level of a god in 2 weeks so I will plan your training using the other method. Which needs a lot of stamina and reserves. Hopefully you all can reach ultimate class levels."

"Hai!"

"Alright lets go pack our things."

Scene break narrator POV

Grayfia is now in a throne room, there are four thrones but only one is occupied. That person has long crimson hair and is wearing lucifer's mantle. He is Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Shall we hear your report Grayfia?"

"Yes Maou-sama, Rias ojou-sama has accepted the rating game and was given 2 weeks to prepare."

"Perfect. I look forward to the game."

"Also, Sirzechs-sama, _**he**_ is training them." Sirzechs tensed at Grayfia's words.

"So he is back huh? Grayfia, notify the other maou about this but do not let it out to the public."

"Yes Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia replied and teleported away.

"We all may have to pay you a visit soon Issei." Sirzechs stated solemnly as he sat alone.

Scene break

It is now 5am and we have reached the villa, it is made of wood, giving it a homely feeling among the forest and plains. The ORC all carried their basics like clothing and a lot more, Koneko's bag for example is 5 times her height for some reason, the others also carry baggage containing supplies that can last up to 6 months, we are only here for 2 weeks though.

"Alright everyone lets change into our tracksuits." Rias instructed.

Kiba and I change in one room while the girls change in another room. As I and Kiba and changing…

"Issei-kun." He said with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Please don't peek."

He said that with pleading eyes. I can feel my eye twitching in irritation, I do not know how he feels about the school girls' discussions about us, but from that I think he took it more seriously than needed, which is to say unneeded.

"Of course I won't."

I replied with a blank expression before turning around to change.

Day 1, session 1: stamina training

"Try again everyone!"

I am currently blitzing across the area evading the rest of the ORC. They all have 100 pounds shackled to each of their limbs and have to catch and hit me, who have 2 tons shackled to each of my limbs. Flash step is allowed for everyone so this will increase their stamina which is needed to move with 400 pounds on you, and reserves which is used up faster when you perform flash step with all that extra weight. Same thing applies to me who have 8 tons to blitz with.

"Hurry up and hit me! I have 8 tons on me! Keep moving!"

Yes, I can be the nasty drill instructor when needed. Everyone is struggling to keep up with me, well, I do not expect them to be able to get me in the first session. They are not used to spamming flash step even during the month of training.

1 hour later, everyone except me is on the ground, panting hard. None of them were close to getting me.

"Alright, we will take a break for 10 minutes before continuing!"

And so ended the morning session…after 5 more rounds of catching me and failing on their part.

Session 2: combat and durability training

After lunch, everyone except Asia will be sparring with each other for 30 minutes, after that, they will switch partners, hence everyone gets a chance to fight everyone else. All the injuries sustained will improve their durability. The combat will help them to be familiar with each other's' attacks and create combination attacks of their own.

Swish! Clang!

Kiba is currently my sparring partner, both of us using swords. He unleashed a flurry of swings at me but I blocked them easily before sending the hilt of my sword into his stomach, doubling over, I kicked him in the face, sending him away. He recovered in mid-air and rushed at me again.

30 minutes later

This time Rias is my sparring partner, she charged at me with her demonic energy covered fist reared back. Too slow Rias, I dodged it and sent my own fist into her side.

"Gah!" Rias grunted as she quickly sent a blast of her power of destruction at me, I dodged it but created distance for her to recover.

Rias then slammed her palms to the ground and areas of the land uprooted, I lost my balance, giving Rias the opening she wanted. She charged with demonic bullets as feints before sending her fist at me again. Too bad Rias, I still dodged it and kicked her in the stomach.

"Nice try Rias." I complimented her.

She just smiled before rushing me again.

30 minutes later

Now I spar with Akeno, and boy it was awkward. She keeps giggling as she send her lightning magic at me, I easily twisted and weaved through and hit her, and she just let out a moan of pleasure. She then manifested her lightning in the form of two whips and swung them at me in every possible angle, intending to box me in for a literally shocking lashing.

I just flared my aura to push the attacks away, she then formed her lightning magic into claws on her right hand, and charged at me, her other hand shooting lightning bolts at me, I countered with my own lightning magic and caught her right claw before blasting her with a point blank explosion magic. Sending her across the area. She was treated by Asia's after that and once done charged at me again.

Scene break

It is now night-time, training was over. After everyone had a soothing bath to wash away some of their fatigue. It was time to rest for the night. I however decided to take a stroll around the villa. After a short tour, I decided to go to the balcony to gaze at the starry sky.

At the balcony, there was Rias, in a negligee and wearing glasses for some reason.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her.

"No I am just forming strategies for the rating game, the glasses helps me to think better."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Decided to gaze at the start before sleeping."

Rias giggled at that.

"So Rias, why do you refuse this marriage?" I asked her.

"I am a Gremory." Rias answered.

"And you do not like being a Gremory?"

"No. I am proud to be a Gremory. But now that I have a life in the human world, I like the feeling of being called 'Rias' instead of 'Rias of the Gremory clan'. Also Raiser wants to marry me on the grounds of preserving the pureblood devils. But I and surely you can see that he is only using that as an excuse, he views me as a trophy, a way for his clan to gain power."

"Well that is true, I can also see that." I agreed.

"However, with the choices you make, I am sure the devils who value tradition will judge you in less than ideal ways. Are you willing to face such consequences?"

"Yes. I am willing, in the end, it is their opinion of me, it does not affect me at all."

"Good. Tomorrow I will teach you a technique you may have seen before." I replied.

Scene break

It is the second day of training, which started with them catching me with weights on them throughout the morning again. They now have shown improvements.

Rias managed to land 4 hits on me.

Akeno also managed 4 hits on me.

Koneko got 2 hits on me, which stung the most.

Kiba, with his speed, landed 6 hits on me.

Asia and Raynare both got 1 hit on me.

They started to predict my movements, heavily self-restrained movements but it is a significant improvement nonetheless.

Now it is noon and we had our lunch, time to teach Rias what I promised her while the others got in a battle royale to improve their senses, even Asia joined in, she mostly shoots magic bullets at everyone else though. I suppose teaching Asia some combat skills will be good.

"Alright Rias, form a sphere of your power of destruction. Make it about the size of my head."

Rias complied and easily achieved it.

"Now make more spheres of the same size without dissipating any of them."

Rias complied, she had difficulty doing so though, understandable, considering that higher and higher levels concentration and control is needed to maintain the ever increasing amount of spheres. She widened her eyes in realisation.

"This is onii-sama's?"

"Yes Rias, this is Sirzechs' Ruin the Extinct. I fought your brother once and grasped it."

"Wait, you fought onii-sama and Grayfia is scared of you, who are you?" Rias asked in curiosity.

"I will tell you soon Rias, but now it is training."

"Alright." Rias complied.

"Now with these 10 spheres, try to fend off my attacks."

I then created some distance between us and fires magic bullets at her.

Scene break

10 days has passed, the ORC all made significant improvements. The morning training session stayed the same, with them all now catching me with 180 pounds on each limb.

Other than Rias' improving her version of 'Ruin the Extinct' I also taught her a combination attack with Akeno, to increase their chances of victory.

With only 2 more days to go considering there will be a 2 day rest, I decided to teach some battle philosophies.

"Alright Kiba, lets spar." I instructed after the morning session on the 11th day.

"Yes." Kiba replied.

"Rias can you be the judge?"

"Sure. Ready, start!"

Rias yelled out. However instead of going for Kiba, I went for Koneko, she did not expect it and got blown 10 meters via fist on stomach. As Asia heals her, everyone was glaring at me.

"That is the first lesson everyone, keep your guard up at all times. What I did may be harsh and unexpected but in a battle, your enemies will attack you when your guard is down, do not give them this chance."

Everyone's eyes widened in realisation. I went to Koneko.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, Issei-sempai." Koneko answered and then sent her fist at my face, since my guard is up I dodged it easily, everyone also saw it.

"Do you understand now? If my guard is down, I will be sent towards the clouds by Koneko's fist."

"I underst-GAH!" I cut Kiba off by kicking him in the stomach, doubling him over. Asia then rushed to heal him.

"This is the second lesson, when you speak, your guard is lowered, your opponents can exploit this. Remember this saying: 'To speak in battle is a sin'."

Everyone nodded.

"These two concepts, when applied correctly can decide a winner instantly. So do take it to heart."

Everyone nodded again and then we went through the rest of the training.

Scene break

Training is over, and it is now 1140 pm during the day of the rating game. Everyone assembled in the clubroom. Rias and Akeno are wearing their uniform as usual, Koneko is wearing MMA gloves with paw prints at the back and Kiba is wearing some armour on his legs.

Rias group were relaxing but also mentally preparing. Then, Grayfia appeared from a magic circle.

"Is everyone ready? It is now 10 minutes from the match."

"Yes." Rias and her peerage replied.

"You will be teleported to the battle field located in a different dimension, you may fight with all of your power."

Rias' group nodded.

"I can set up a private broadcast for you Issei-sama." Grayfia offered.

"That will be lovely, thank you Grayfia."

"Also, this rating game will be viewed by both clans. Including maou Lucifer-sama."

So Sirzechs will be watching it as well huh?

"Good luck everyone." I said to them, they seem to be more confident from that.

"It's about time, please step into the magic circle."

Rias' group stepped into the magic circle and is teleported away.

Scene break narrator POV

Rias group appeared in the battlefield

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex.]

Grayfia announced.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

The announcement continues

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

The rules are explained. At the same time Rias hands out transceivers to her servants.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

Showtime…..

**And done!**

**LMAO Raiser got 2 ass shoves and laughed by everyone, this is his pain and shame stated at the start.**

**Also Grayfia and Sirzechs knows Issei?**

**Anyway the 2 ass shoves are references to Naruto and Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka. I also put in a reference from 'The Hill of Swords' by Gabriel Blessing and The Devil's Dragon.**

**Please leave constructive criticism in your reviews.**

**Anyway next chapter preview: Victory and revelation.**

**Issei: I guess the cat is out of the bag now huh?**


	6. Victory and Revelation

**Alright, this chapter is where Issei's true identity is revealed as promised. **

**Do enjoy!**

**Story start Narrator POV**

Strategy discussion is done, Kiba went into the woods to set up some traps and eliminate opponents on sight if any, Akeno went high to scout the battlefield from the skies. Asia will stay with Rias to heal her 'King' if she gets injured.

Koneko was sent by herself to secure the gym area, which is a strategic area as it provides the easiest route to enter enemy territory. Raiser's pawns can enter Rias' territory through the gym easily, which does not bode well if all of them were to promote to 'Queen".

Inside the gym, Koneko immediately felt four demonic auras that she does not recognise.

"We know you are here, servant of Gremory!"

The voice of a young girl was heard as the lights went on, revealing the twin girls with chainsaws, the blue-haired girl with the bo staff, which has one tip coloured brown and the other tip coloured white for comedic reasons. Lastly there was the girl with the Qipao.

Koneko did not even bother with introducing herself as she suddenly disappeared from their sight. They barely had time to even be stunned as the three pawns felt what can only be described as a freight train crashing directly on their stomach.

[Raiser-sama's three pawns retired]

The girl in the qipao only saw a glimpse of Koneko as she suddenly found her legs bent at a grotesque angle and heard footsteps close to the entrance of the gym before the gym itself exploded.

[Raiser-sama's one rook retired]

Observation room

To say that the lords and ladies of the Gremory and Phenex clans are shocked is an understatement, they just witnessed Rias Gremory's 'rook' of all pieces take out four of Raiser Phenex's servants in the blink of an eye. Well, Raiser's 'rook' is only incapacitated so that Akeno can destroy the gym with her still in it but the point still stands.

After all, a 'rook' is known as to hit hard but is very slow. Seeing a 'rook' moving at speeds that can put a 'knight' piece to shame is not something they expected

"How is that rook moving so fast?" Was one of the many questions about Koneko's supposedly implausible speed.

As their discussions continue, Sirzechs Lucifer has a smirk on his face.

'Issei must have trained my sister's servants well.'

With Issei

Issei is currently grinning with pride, seeing one of his students so easily taking out four pieces who are quite powerful in their own right.

"Good job Koneko!" Issei exclaimed to nobody in particular. Raynare, who is beside Issei giggled at her boyfriend's exclamation which goes unnoticed by Issei.

Back to the battlefield

[Raiser-sama's five pawns retired]

Koneko is running to rendezvous with Kiba, who have eliminated said 'five pawns' before she felt killing intent above her and something going for her at high speed, on instinct she blitzed to the side, narrowly avoiding an explosion at where she was originally on.

"To defeat Xuelan and the others so quickly and avoid my explosions…well done. But Raiser-sama's regeneration is not something you can overcome, no matter how strong you are, you will not win!"

The woman with purple hair and an eyepatch proclaimed proudly at Koneko, which fell flat on its face when Koneko just turned around and continued towards where she was supposed to go. This enraged the woman.

"YOU LITTLE BR-GAH!"

What she was about to say was rudely cut off when she felt an intense pain coming from her back. Looking down, she saw golden coloured claws crackling with electricity sticking out of her belly.

"Raiser….sama.." Was all she could say before she was enveloped by a white light.

[Raiser-sama's 'queen' retired]

Observation room

The previous surprise at Koneko's speed pales in comparison to the amount of shock exhibited by the personnel in here. With the exception of Sirzechs whose smirk widened in excitement, everyone else has eyes wide as dinner plates and their jaws are on the floor in a very comical fashion.

They just saw Raiser Phenex's 'queen', Yubelluna the 'bomb queen' get taken out immediately after just unleashing an attack that missed. Yubelluna was known to have attacks powerful enough to take out a high class devil in one hit.

Such a powerful reincarnated devil was so easily defeated!?

'Issei trained them VERY well.' Is what currently filled Sirzech's mind.

With Raiser on the rooftop

Raiser Phenex was locked in battle with Rias Gremory, who was effortlessly fending off his flames with her version of 'Ruin the Extinct', causing him to be more and more frustrated. Rias also got in some good hits on him, each hit results in a huge blast of Power of Destruction that eliminated most of his body, he regenerated but he knows that his regeneration is slowing down.

[Raiser-sama's 'queen' retired]

"Yubelluna!?"

The announcement of his 'queen' retiring provided a distraction and opening that Rias needed. Seizing this chance, Rias shot forward, coating her fists with Power of Destruction.

"**Jakuyoku no Gyou, Byakkon Sekai!"**

Rias unleashed a barrage of punches at Raiser, each punch connected with Raiser's body results in a blast that destroyed his body again and again. Raiser managed to recover from the attack but is looking rather winded, his regeneration is also slower than before.

Enraged, Raiser produced many large fireballs and threw them at Rias, who immediately eliminated them with Ruin the Extinct. Raiser then shot forward towards Rias with his fist coated with fire, but Rias countered his attack with a kick to the body that launched him 20 meters away from her.

Getting back on his feet, Raiser then charged at Rias again in blind rage.

With Kiba and Koneko

They have met at the school yard and is currently hiding in the nearby bushes waiting for enemies.

"Our enemies are down to two bishops, one rook, two knights and Raiser himself." Kiba told Koneko.

"Yuuto sempai, they may band together now." Koneko replied.

"Crap, I can feel them coming here." Kiba said grimly.

"I know that you are here, servants of Gremory! Show yourselves!" Their thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

Knowing that they cannot hide anymore, they left the bush and went to meet the remaining two knights, bishops and the remaining rook.

"I am Karlamine, let's have a duel with swords knight of Gremory!" The girl with the mix of western armour and hakama shouted as she charged at Kiba with the girl with the zweihander.

Karlamine swung her sword from the front while the other knight attacked from behind, intending to trap Kiba in a pincer attack, however he just produced another sword and blocked both of them at the same time without giving an inch. Both girls backed away, and a blast of demonic energy enveloped where Kiba was standing on.

"Did we get him?" The Japanese girl in the kimono asked.

STAB!

She got her answer when Kiba appeared before her and stabbed her in the torso before she can react.

[Raiser-sama's bishop retired]

"Siris! Karlamine! Focus on the 'knight!" The blonde girl with drill shaped pigtails ordered.

"Yes!" Both answered before charging at Kiba again.

Koneko is now facing the remaining 'rook' who is in a boxing stance. She then charged at Koneko with a surprising amount of speed, but Koneko is already used to much higher speed that what her opponent is showing. Catching her opponent's fist, Koneko then pumped her demonic energy into her right arm.

WHAM!

Releasing the energy out her elbow, she performed a rocket punch on her opponent's stomach. It was too fast for her to dodge or block, so she took the brunt of it and was launched through the school building.

[Raiser-sama's one rook retired]

With the other 'rook' down, Koneko looked at the girl with blonde drill-shaped pigtails. The girl then spouted fiery wings from her back, something which took Koneko by surprise.

"I am Ravel Phenex and I will be your opponent!" The girl, now named Ravel produced several large fireballs and threw them at Koneko who quickly returned to her senses and blurred out of the way.

* * *

Kiba is now fighting both knights alone, both opponents are unleashing very well synchronised attacks, forcing him on the defensive despite his superior speed and strength.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Six strikes were thrown at Kiba and six strikes were blocked. Right when the two 'knights' made a tactical retreat to perform another combination attack…

"**Kogaku no Gyou, Goho Hagan!**"

Kiba momentarily let go of his swords and slammed his palms on the ground, causing the ground to shake violently and chunks of it to rise up. This throws both knights off balance, seizing this chance, Kiba rushed towards Siris and impaled her neck and stomach with his swords.

[Raiser-sama's one knight retired]

However, he left himself wide open for Karlamine who has regained her balance. Just as she is about to charge at Kiba, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and her feet leave the ground, the next thing she knew was that her body went in a semi-circular arc and her head hit the ground before darkness engulfed her.

[Raiser-sama's one knight retired]

Kiba could not believe his eyes, Asia Argento, the shy nun actually performed a FREAKING GERMAN SURPLEX on Karlamine and took her out in one hit, also saving him in the process.

'Of all people, I was saved by Asia-san…' Was what Kiba thought.

Both quickly blurred away towards Rias who is still fighting Raiser.

With Koneko and Ravel

The fight between cat and bird is rather one sided, but on the cat's favour. Koneko is using flash step to dodge Ravel's fireballs, close the distance between them and send her rocket punches onto Ravel's body which launched her into a building.

Ravel, being a Phenex herself recovered from her injuries but then start to fly towards Raiser.

"We will finish our fight there!"

Koneko just nodded before seeing Raiser himself fly towards her.

A few seconds ago

Raiser could not be more enraged, his entire peerage minus Ravel were all taken out with his fiance's servants mostly still in top condition.

"Onii-sama!"

He then heard Ravel's voice calling him and turned towards the voice, giving Rias another opening. She grabbed the back of Raiser's head, threw him over her shoulder and slammed his face onto the ground, stunning him. Then she threw him towards Koneko, who has her fist reared back and filled with demonic energy, once he is close enough, she released her demonic energy out her elbow and slammed her rocket fist on his face, launching him into the air.

Kiba immediately spreads his wings and flew towards Raiser, producing several demonic swords, he buried the blades into Raiser's flesh and flew away. Right on cue Akeno fired a huge bolt of lightning at Raiser, electrocuting him, the swords acted as lightning rods which enhanced the damage.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Raiser roared in pain as he fell to the ground, his regeneration now much slower than before.

Ravel, seeing this immediately rushed towards Raiser with a bottle of Phoenix Tears, but was stalled by Koneko and Kiba, both kept her busy as Rias and Akeno held each other's hands and got into what seems like a tango position.

"Lightning and destruction unison raid!"

Both shouted as an enormous magic circle appeared above Raiser and a huge black sphere with yellow lightning bolts was formed.

"Oh shi-"

Raiser's curse was cut short when the sphere erupted into a pillar of power of destruction and lightning magic which engulfed his entire body.

[Raiser-sama retires, Rias Gremory-sama is the winner!]

Scene Break Issei POV

I watched with pride as Rias ended the rating game with the unison raid, which is the combination attack that I taught her and Akeno. Beside me Raynare was also cheering at Rias' flawless victory.

As if on cue, a Gremory magic circle appeared and there was Rias and her peerage, all of them wearing expressions of pure joy. With a cry of 'WE DID IT ISSEI-KUN!' all of them pounced on me.

"OOF! Congratulations everyone." I said with pride.

Raynare rushed towards Asia and clung onto her, crying with joy at her best friend's safe return from the rating game.

As we are having our mini celebration four more magic circles appeared, they are from Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Glasya Labolas. From the magic circles all four of the current Maou and Grayfia appeared. Rias and the others were stunned, Raynare then hid behind me from the five of them.

"Yondai maou-sama!?" Rias exclaimed.

"Well well, if it isn't the four little brats again!" I then said at the four maou without any hesitation, Rias and her group's shocked expressions were priceless.

"ISSEI! THEY ARE THE MAOU! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT!?" Rias predictably screamed at me for my rude remark at them.

"Calm down Rias." Sirzechs then cut in.

"Yes, maou-sama." Rias obeyed and went on one knee, which was copied by her peerage except me and Raynare.

Then all four maou faced me, what they said to me probably shocked everyone else to the core.

"It has been a long time, _sensei_."

"SENSEI!?" As predicted, Rias, her peerage and Raynare screamed in disbelief.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag now huh?" I muttered in slight resignation. I then turned to them and transformed into my real appearance, which is me but a full head taller and more muscular. Lastly I spread my twelve devil wings in front of them.

"I am Issei Beelzebub, the son of the original Beelzebub. When my battles and victories over Indra, the Emperor of Heaven and Shiva the God of Destruction was known throughout all the factions. I was given the title…

'**The Destroyer of Heaven'**

**And done!**

**Now you all know Issei's true identity, I chose Issei Beelzebub because it sounds cool compared to the other maou names. It is also important in later chapters.**

**So, I will admit that Writer With Bad Grammar's fic Descendent of Beelzebub is the greatest inspiration for me to write this story, but I copied his Issei in name only. I have something in store for my version of Issei Beelzebub. BTW read his fics, it is very good despite the grammar.**

**Also, so much for me being original about Issei's relationship with the four maou. King of Plot Bunnies actually had the idea of Issei being Sirzechs' teacher before me and beat me to it! T_T No offence to him/her though. **

**Now, I may have to change the summary slightly, Issei will be OP in this fic, but he will not be doing a lot of the fighting. Instead Rias and her peerage will be fighting more to keep it interesting. Also Asia's German Surplex FTW!**

**I do not know how strong Shiva is, but he is in the top 10. In the more recent LN volumes, Indra is currently rallying a group of warriors to fight Shiva despite being in the top 10 himself. This speaks volumes about Shiva's power. **

**Here is Issei's bio.**

**Name: Issei Beelzebub**

**Age: Over 1500(physical age 17)**

**Height: 6'5(real appearance), 5'7(normal appearance)**

**Nicknames: The True Super Devil, The Ideal Ruler, The Destroyer of Heaven**

**Race: Human/Devil hybrid, Super devil**

**Personality: He is kind to those he care about but will not hesitate to call them out if they made mistakes, he is also merciless to those who angers him and can be very sadistic on those he hate. He also likes to tease or troll his friends.**

**In combat, he does not waste time with talking, prefer to let his fists and demonic powers handle that. He is willing to talk if it means getting some important information before fighting.**

**Likes: Girls(very subtle about it), fighting, funny videos, video games.**

**Hates: Old maou faction, Hades, anyone who harms his friends, arrogant fools.**

**Powers**

**Master in hand in hand combat: He learnt all close combat styles developed by the humans.**

**Master magic practicioner: He is well versed in magic of all elements except holy magic**

**Vast demonic powers: His reserves of demonic powers are higher than the strongest gods and the two heavenly dragons.**

**Lord of the flies: He is capable of controlling bugs for scouting and attacking. The attacks of his bugs alone can kill an Ultimate class devil.**

**Equipment**

**Boosted Gear: You should know its abilities already. Issei is capable of maintaining balance breaker for 1 year and Juggernaut Drive for 2 months. **

**Obsidian Ranseur: A spear that he made out of the blood of the four current maou, allowing him to use Power of Destruction and Kankara Formula through it. It was enhanced with Indra's and Shiva's blood, now able to use Indra's lightning magic, Shiva's blood increased the spear's durability and power. It is further enhanced with Ddraig's dragon aura since it is stored in boosted gear when he obtained it, which gave an overall boost to the spear's properties.**

**History(more info in later chapters):**

**Issei Beelzebub was one of the rulers of the underworld, along with Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Lucia Leviathan and Reynold Asmodeus. Issei, back then was highly respected for being the only king who focused on the development of the devil society unlike the others who just want to wage war on the angels and fallen angels. This put him in conflict with the other maou but he is able to maintain his ground due to his influence and fighting power which is the best out of the four.**

**Some time into his reign, he again used his influence and strength to successfully shelter a young Grayfia Lucifuge who ran away from Rizevim's abusive son, he then raised her as his own daughter. This earns both of them scorn from the house of Lucifuge due to defying traditions.**

**Conflict between Issei and the other maou worsened and even threatened to come to blows, so Issei pretended to cave in to their demands and trained four young devils at that time on the guise of producing powerful warriors to fight in the new Great War. They are Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya Labolas, their real purpose is to help Issei overthrow the other maou so he can rule alone, a goal that they respected and supported.**

**When their training was over, Issei formed the anti-maou faction which was ready to fight the maou faction. However, not everything went as planned, Issei's family sided with the maou faction instead due to valuing traditions. Torn between students and family, he relented and joined the maou faction himself, intending to die alongside his family in the civil war that he started. **

**Good news to him came when his adopted daughter Grayfia fell in love with Sirzechs and defected to the anti-maou faction and Rizevim running away with his son. He was very happy with the development as it increases the chances of the anti-maou faction winning and secretly gave his blessing to the relationship between Grayfia and Sirzechs.**

**Then came the civil war, Issei went to the front lines and fought Sirzechs and Ajuka alone while his other students and Grayfia fought the devils of the maou faction. The 1 vs 2 battle between the three super devils made the war look like a picnic in comparison, it shook the underworld to the core and even affected other factions.**

**Eventually, Issei received news that his family has died, wishing his two students luck, Issei also left the battlefield. Allowing Sirzechs and Ajuka to rejoin the battle and secure victory for the anti-maou faction.**

**Issei then travelled the world, on his journey he encountered and fought the gods that developed an interest in fighting him due to the devil civil war, amongst them was Indra. After Issei defeated Indra, he was requested to fight Shiva, something he accepted and successfully completed.**

**Later in his travels, the wielder of boosted gear died and boosted gear went to Issei due to his human blood. When he mastered his newly acquired boosted gear, Ophis appeared before him and gave him a request which he accepted. **

**Before he can fulfil that request, his past came back with a vengeance, Hades provided the old maou faction with Samael, they extracted some of his blood and coated 20 arrows with it. With the dragonslayer arrows, they ambushed Issei and successfully struck him with all 20 arrows. Despite being severely weakened, Issei refused to go down without a fight, the super devil managed to kill Lucia, Reynold and most of the devils that accompanied the two before escaping.**

**As he is about to die, he used the last of his strength to make a vessel and reside through said vessel, which mindlessly wandered around the streets before being adopted by the Hyoudou household and given the name Hyoudou Issei.**


	7. Chapter 7

Here** is the latest chapter, it will be rather uneventful so sorry about that.**

**[Ddraig]- Ddraig talking**

**Story start**

Through the history lessons in the underworld that young devils of all levels, from low to ultimate have to take. Rias Gremory and most of her servants know Issei Beelzebub as…

A devil that played a very important role in the underworld's revolution.

A highly respected ruler unlike the other rulers of his era.

A very powerful devil that has fought the current Lucifer and Beelzebub to a standstill by himself and later went toe to toe with some of the most powerful gods in all the factions.

The surrogate father of the well-known Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife of the current Lucifer who was once very highly sought after for her beauty, strength and intelligence.

However Issei Beelzebub was not as known for being…

A man who failed to protect his family.

A man who is scorned by the other royal families and the house of Lucifuge.

A good example for all that one can be assassinated, their combat ability notwithstanding.

The current holder of boosted gear, the gauntlet that holds the Red Dragon Emperor.

Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Yuuto Kiba, Asia Argento and Raynare. All of them have heard of Issei Beelzebub either through the history lessons or countermeasures for the super devil himself.

But no amount of prior knowledge of him can prepare them for the revelation that this boy, Hyodo Issei, whom they spent a month and a half with, is the legendary super devil himself. They are, understandably very astonished and are currently unable to form coherent words. Rias also had a look of fear in her eyes, which Issei deduced that it is likely that she realised that she tried to make such a person into her servant.

"You all done gawking at me?" Issei finally broke the awkward silence.

All of them finally snapped into their senses, but the look of awe at him is still present.

"No matter how much you learn about me in your history lessons, my era is over. There is no need to fear me." Issei reassured them with a smile.

"O-okay." They agreed, albieit very meekly in front of his presence which is now very intimidating.

Scene break Issei POV

My first four students and myself are currently sitting on the couches in the clubroom. Akeno went to prepare some tea along with Grayfia, Rias and the others are still staring at me in amazement and fear. They also decided not to question Raynare's presence, which I greatly appreciate.

"Why don't you all sit as well?" I offered to everyone else present as I materialised a few more couches.

"Y-yes." They replied and took their seats.

Tea was soon ready and the two 'queens' served a cup to all of us. Akeno went to sit beside Rias while Grayfia now stood behind Sirzechs.

"How is the underworld now?" I asked Sirzechs.

"We are managing the underworld to the best of our ability. Although it seems that we are still not as accepted as sensei." Came Sirzechs' reply. So even after a few centuries, I am still so influential?

"Also we have cases of skirmishes with the old maou faction." Ajuka cut in. So they still refuse to accept their defeat? Oh well, I guess I will be fighting them again.

"Let's change the subject. How is the Gremory clan currently? Does your father know about my return?" I asked Sirzechs again.

"Ah, you may know that my Ria-tan is the heir..."

I raised an eyebrow at 'Ria-tan', at least until I saw Rias is currently red in the face and pouting at Sirzechs, so she does not like her pet name huh? Akeno is giggling at her redhead mistress.

"…and my son Millicas will be the heir after Ria-tan."

Rias is now covering her very red face at the second mention of her pet name, Akeno's giggles became louder. I also could not suppress a snicker when I saw Rias acting like a girl her age.

"Okay that is enough Sirzechs, you sister may faint if you say that pet name again." I quickly end this humorous diversion.

"Have you met my Sona-chan?" Serafall then asked me, I did hear of a Sona Shitori who is the student council president through my vessel but did not meet her personally.

"Sorry Serafall, I have not met this Sona person." I replied, Serafall's face fell for a slight moment but then lit up again.

"Then you have to meet her sensei " She then cheerfully replied.

"Maybe later." I reassured her and she smiled at me cheerfully.

"Anyway, I informed tou-ue that you trained Rias and her servants, he wants to meet you soon." Sirzechs cut in.

"Sirzechs-chan is a meanie!" Serafall pouted.

Sirzechs and Serafall then started bickering, I raised an eyebrow at it, they were not this childish when I trained them. Grayfia is also sighing in exasperation and Rias is still covering her face, everyone else did not know what to do in this odd situation

"Well sensei, I do not have any problems with my clan."

"Zzzzzzzz…"

Ajuka told me about his clan in eleven words while Falbium is sleeping for some reason.

"But I do have a question for you, back then when Sirzechs and I fought you, why did you leave when you were winning?"

Everyone then looked at me, Falbium suddenly woke up to look at me. Even the bickering Sirzechs and Serafall stopped and faced me. All of them expecting an answer.

"As a maou, I put my citizens as the highest priority, if I continue to fight you and Sirzechs. I am sure I will prevail. But this will also cause me to kill many of the anti-maou forces. The end result will be the devils being driven to near extinction. Something I do not want. A king without a kingdom is just a man on a well decorated chair, nothing more. Hence I decided to let the four of you rule in my place."

Everyone had an expression of understanding at my answer.

"Also what happened to you, you seem to have went missing for 2 years." Ajuka asked again which piqued everyone's interest again.

"The old maou faction ambushed me and managed to badly weaken me, I made a vessel for myself and resided within it to recover. That vessel's name is Hyodo Issei."

Yes, I remember my encounter with them at that time…

'_**YOU TRAITOROUS FILTH!'**_

'_**HAHAHA!EVEN YOU WILL FALL TO THE DRAGON EATER!'**_

'_**WHY ARE YOU STILL SO STRONG!?'**_

'_**DIE ALREADY YOU TRAITOR!'**_

Grimacing at the memories, I then told them all with a serious expression.

"Hence, I will say to all of you, be on your guard at all times. I failed to do so and nearly died."

"Yes." Everyone agreed.

"I suppose we are done with our impromptu discussion? It is rather late now, and the human couple who adopted my vessel would be worried."

Everyone nodded in understanding, not before giving a few snickers. I swear I saw their thought bubbles showing me saying 'I'm home!' and my adoptive mother replying with 'welcome home dear!'.

**[Welcome home dear~]**

Ddraig, shut up.

Scene break

My eyes are twitching at the sight of the pile of luggage and boxes in front of my door, all of them from Rias who have decided to just pack her things and move into my house. Rias is currently chatting with my parents who said things like 'please take care of our useless son!' while I carry her luggage inside by myself again. Raynare and Asia are both pouting, I can understand Raynare being clingy but why Asia? Does she also have feelings for me? Whatever, it is something to resolve later.

"Issei! Do not waste this chance!"

Sure thing mom…

* * *

It is now the next morning, I was asleep until I heard two voices quarrelling and then…

SLAP!

I was rudely awakened when pain shot up from my face.

"Kyaa!" I heard two female voices yelp as I jolt myself upright. Now I saw…a naked Rias and Raynare, showing their glossy skin and perfect curves in all their glory.

"What are you two fighting about first thing in the morning?" I asked in exasperation.

"I could not sleep when I am not hugging something." Rias gave a perfect example of a mathematician's answer.

"I saw her hugging you when I woke up so I tried to get her off you and then we started quarrelling." Raynare then gave a much clearer answer.

"Does not explain why both of you are naked though."

"I can only sleep in the nude." Rias replied. Fine, her life is not for me to judge anyway. Does not explain why Raynare is in the nude as well.

"I woke up and saw Rias hugging you naked so I do not want to fall behind, it is more of an impulse than anything. Sorry Issei-sama." Raynare seems to know what I was thinking and apologised.

"I am sorry as well, I was the one who hit you." Rias also apologised.

"Um, Issei-san! Yuuma-san! Time for breakfast!" I then heard Asia from behind my door.

"Asia, do wait a moment." Rias answered the door.

The door then flew open, revealing Asia who is pouting when she saw Rias and Raynare's state of dress.

"I-I also want to be naked too!" Asia cried as she ran towards us while undressing.

Scene break

After the absolute mayhem that was the cat-fight between 3 nude girls. We then freshened ourselves and went down for breakfast.

"So Issei, were they all satisfied?"

Way to go mom…now all of our faces are beet red, also do learn to keep your comments to yourself!

**[I was expecting you to fuck all three of them.]**

That also applies to you Ddraig! Don't make me kick your ass again!

* * *

Class ended as usual, with Matsuda and Motohama actually not rushing me and trying to punch me like the usual. The uneventful stride to the clubroom was quite refreshing. I came into the clubroom with an album of the real Hyodo Issei who died when he was around 8 and just as I opened the clubroom door I got tackled to the floor by Akeno, who again placed my head between her large breasts.

"Ara, ara~! I missed you Issei-kun~!"

Although I cannot see due to me face being in between Akeno's breasts, I can feel three auras of jealousy, they are from Rias, Asia and Raynare…anyway I need air stat!

"Mmmmph!" My cries of `I need air!' is muffled as I continue to be suffocated.

"Akeno, what are you doing?" I heard Rias speak with a deadly tone as the hostility increases.

"Ara ara~ Just giving my dear maou-sama some love~!" Akeno replied cheerfully, get off me already!

"Who gave you the right to do as you please?" Rias replied, still in a deadly tone.

That is it…I grabbed Akeno's shoulders and pushed her off me before I took in a huge gulp of air.

* * *

"Ara ara he is drinking milk while naked~!"

"I should not have brought this here…"

Once the catfight, which would have destroyed the old school building had I not set up barriers was over, everyone went to have a look at the photo album that I brought. Despite the fact that it is not me, I feel embarrassed for some reason. Probably due to the fact that Hyodo really look like me when I was a child, we could have easily been mistaken as twins.

"Real Issei's sexual past."

Koneko gave her comment at a picture of Hyodo sculpting a pair of nude breasts from sand. What did he go though to know about that...

"Small Issei…"

Rias said with a red face. Ok this is getting creepy.

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

It appears that Asia also have similar taste in Rias.

Kiba is also giggling as he looks at the pictures, at least until he saw a picture of Hyodo posing with a brown haired boy in front of a sword… wait, that brown haired boy is actually a girl, she just looks boyish. Anyway Kiba's expression darkened, but his smile remained.

"Have you seen this?" Kiba asked me.

"No, I have not." I replied.

"To think that a holy sword appeared here…" Kiba trailed off. Ok what is his problem?

**[Partner, remember the Holy Sword Project?]**

Yes, I remember. I also heard that there was a survivor from that project. Don't tell me that Kiba is that survivor?

Anyway, he sure is staring at that picture with hatred in his eyes.

Scene break

We are currently preparing for the ' Kuoh ball tournament', an event which involves all the clubs, sports related or not to play in many sports involving balls. We are now practicing baseball, this is where I realise that the picture affected Kiba a lot more than expected, he is currently staring into space as if in thought. While it became a popular discussion between his fangirls right now it just resulted in him getting a ball to the face.

"Are you alright?" I asked Kiba out of concern.

"Ah! Sorry! I was not paying attention." Kiba replied.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you." Now it is Rias who ask out of concern.

"I'm sorry Buchou." Kiba apologised again.

Rias then just picked up the baseball manual and begin to read it again, she is quite the bookworm.

"Ara ara. Issei-kun, do you know that Buchou recently started to read a love manual?"

"I did not, and she lives with me…" I trailed off in slight shame, how did I not notice that? Well, I will deal with that later, now is practice.

"Everyone! We are continuing!"

We continued to practice for another 2 hours, which is easy for us considering the training I put them through.

* * *

Next day during lunch. We have planned to practice today in preparation for the 'Ball Tournament'.

I am currently eating with Raynare and Asia, at least until Matsuda and Motohama arrived.

"Club activities as well?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, we are still practicing for the tournament." I replied. Strange, they usually try to punch me right now, something is amiss.

"Ise, you should be careful, there are bad rumours about you." Motohama said.

"Yeah, rumours like the wild beast Ise got hold of Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai and is forcing them to do sick sexual acts against their will. Saying 'you slutty pigs!' as he abuse them with words and violence."

I raised an eyebrow at that, so they have begun a more verbal approach huh? Well Raynare is definitely amused at it. I personally find it quite amusing as well.

"There's more, the beast has sank his fangs into the school mascot Koneko-chan. Instigating sexual acts so violent that her body will break, while completely ignoring her pleas for mercy."

"Pfft! Hahahaha!"

I could not help but laugh, they are so desperate to get some revenge on me that it is funny. Both of them looked at me as if I were mad. The girls, who looked at me with eyes of disgust were also curious at my reaction.

"Aren't you angry at this?" Matsuda asked.

"Why should I be? You two just decided to take a verbal approach in venting your jealousy. That's all." I told them plainly, getting glares from both of them. Some of the girls' eyes widened, seemingly in realisation of something.

"Besides, no matter what you say about me, you two are still perverted losers!" As soon as I said that, two blue arrows labelled 'perverted loser' struck their bodies.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Both of them of course shouted at me and swung their fists at me, just like they always had for a month and a half. Which ended with me knocking them out with one roundhouse kick.

Scene break

Raynare, Asia and I entered the clubroom to see a girl with a bob cut hairstyle with glasses and a boy with light brown hair.

"The student council president is here?" I asked.

Yep, she is Sona Shitori, or should I say Sona Sitri? From what I saw and heard while in my vessel, she has a strict atmosphere and is the third most popular girl in school behind Rias and Akeno. Now that I had a good look at her, she does look like Serafall, but is a lot more composed than her.

"Rias-sempai, you did not tell Hyodo about us?" The brown haired boy asked.

From what I know, again through my vessel, he is the new secretary in the student council. Since he is a devil, he should be in a peerage.

"I do know about the student council being composed of devils. Your auras are different from humans after all." I replied, he then scowled at me but said nothing.

"Issei-kun, kaichou, Sona Shitori is actually Sona Sitri, the heir of the house of Sitri." Akeno explained to me. Looks like Sona is Serafall's sister. Akeno then continued.

"The student council controls the school during the day and we control the school during the night."

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's 'Pawn'."

"Well then my name is Hyodo Issei, pleased to meet you Sona Sitri-sempai and Saji Genshirou-san." I introduced myself before Asia and Raynare introduced themselves.

"Pleased to meet you Issei-kun, or should I say Issei Beelzebub-sama?"

I narrowed my eyes at Sona's words, how many devils know about my return? Saji Genshirou also widened his eyes in horror.

"Did Serafall tell you about my return?" I asked her, which she nodded.

"You know my Onee-sama?"

"I trained her and the other maou, so of course I know her personally." I replied, she seems to be taking it quite well, judging by her calm expression. Saji is still looking at me at amazement.

"I see. Then, Beelzebub-sama please don't cause a ruckus in school. I do not want to get you or anyone else into trouble." Sona requested me.

"I understand that my vessel has met you for disciplinary issues regarding peeping in the Kendo Club, please do know that I do not do that anymore. Only my vessel's two friends peep at them." I replied.

"Noted. Saji, do get along with Issei-kun, Asia-san and Raynare-san. I do not want any conflict between us."

"Yes Kaichou."

With that they left. And Rias then started the baseball practice once again.

Scene break

It is now the start of the 'Ball Tournament', my class is playing baseball with other classes, so Aisa, Raynare and myself will be participating. Since the three of us are supernatural beings, our plays were effortless. It is actually more tiring trying to restrain ourselves. In the end, my class won.

I am currently stretching along with the ORC to prepare for the match between our club and the baseball club. Kiba is STILL staring mindlessly in front of him, which coincidentally contains a group of girls that were ecstatic at being inside his line of sight.

Rias came back after checking the category sports between the clubs, while smiling fearlessly.

"We have this in the bag everyone!" She said.

"So, what is the sport?" I naturally asked.

"Dodgeball!" Rias replied happily.

I could not help but smirk, I already know how it will go and started thinking of ways to mess with the opposing club.

* * *

Rias is currently playing tennis with Akeno, their opponents is none other that Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra. With all four beauties in one court, many fangirls and fanboys came to watch. Raynare, Asia and I, under request from Rias were watching the match inside the fence. This also caused many protests from the students, mainly directed at me though.

"Kaichou-samaaaa!" Sona's fangirls squaled as Sona herself successfully hit the ball at Akeno.

"Akeno one-samaaaaa!" Now Akeno's fanboys cheered as she hit the ball towards Tsubaki.

"Kaichouuuu, please winnnnn!" Saji shouted on top of the fence while waving a flag labelled 'student council'.

"Take this, Shitori-ryu spin ball!" Sona yelled as she hit the ball which is now laced with her demonic energy at Rias.

"Naïve! Take this! Gremory style counter!" Rias now yelled, except that the ball changed direction when it hit the ground, it is now flying at me but I caught it easily.

"15-30."

The four beauties then continued their tennis match, at least until their rackets broke.

* * *

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyodo!"

"That's right! Come at me bitches!"

I am currently doing acrobatics to dodge the balls thrown at me, which is all of them just as I predicted. To them I am very out of place in the ORC compared to the beauties after all, also they know that they will not get any points for throwing balls at the beauties and mascots. I have no need to do all those backflips, side flips and b-twists to dodge them but I just want to troll the baseball club as well as the audience.

"Kill Isseeeeiiiii!"

"Asia-channnnnnn! I will save youuuuuu!"

"We must save Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama from the wild beast!"

Looks like my reputation still has some ways to go, the audience is also cheering at the baseball club to aim for me and cursing me at the same time.

"All the balls are concentrated at Issei! Now is our chance!" Rias exclaimed.

I caught a ball before back-flipping away from another six and threw at one of the guys, hitting him in the face and knocking him out cold. Koneko caught a ball meant for me and took out another guy.

"Dammit! I do not care if I am hated! Die handsome!"

One guy threw the ball at Kiba and not me. Kiba however is lost in thought and did not notice the ball, I rushed over and caught it before it hit him.

"You done with your fantasies?" I asked him before throwing the ball at the guy, hitting him in the nuts.

Oops.

He doubled over in pain before being carried out of the gym. And with that the ORC won the dodgeball match without any elimination on our side.

Scene break

SLAP!

The 'Ball Tournament' is over and it is raining. In the club room Rias slapped Kiba in the face.

"How is it? Did you wake up now?" Rias said in a calm and angry tone.

Kiba in the end did not do much in the dodgeball match. Which is why Rias is angry at him despite our flawless victory. Kiba just made his usual princely smile.

"You alright Kiba?" I asked him out of concern.

"It is none of you concern Issei-kun." He said to me in his prince like smile.

"But it does concern the holy sword project." I replied.

His eyes immediately narrowed at my words. Everyone else just widened their eyes at me.

"So you are that survivor that I heard about."

"Yes, I am the survivor of the holy sword project. And I have lived for the sake of revenge." Kiba replied.

"Revenge on what?" I asked him the magic question.

"The holy sword Excalibur."

"How pathetic." I said bluntly, Kiba's face contorted into a glare directed at me but he did not say anything.

"You want revenge on an inanimate object. An inanimate object that is too powerful for you to destroy."

It seems that it was his breaking point. He produced a sword and thrust it at my neck, I just tilted my chin up, exposing more of my neck. His sword, instead of piercing my throat, just shattered when it made contact.

Everyone looked in horror at what Kiba just did. Raynare even produced a light spear, ready to impale him but managed to restrain herself. I then continued.

"Also, your state of mind. If that is enough for you to try to stab me of all people you are not suitable for seeking revenge."

"Shut up! You do not know the horrors my comrades and I went through!" Kiba yelled at me. Rias tried to intervene but I gestured her to stop.

"True, but I do know that you are not thinking straight, and that will just get you killed instead of your revenge. Excalibur is forged by God himself, it is something even a maou will have a lot of trouble breaking, let alone you. If you charge at a wielder of Excalibur in such a state of mind you will die."

Kiba did not respond but just turned to walk away.

"If you want revenge, you should find the one who is in charge of the holy sword project. A sword that existed since the Great War did not offend you at all."

Kiba just left the clubroom, leaving everyone else.

"That could have gone better." Rias said to me.

"I know Rias, but he needs to get his targets clear. I knew about the holy sword project through my travels."

Kiba, you better be clear about your objectives or you will die.

Scene break Kiba POV

I am walking down the streets under the rain, recollecting the events happening just a few minutes ago. I can't believe it, I actually attacked Issei Beelzebub in a fit of blind rage, he could have killed me easily but chose to give me advice instead.

Am I really fit to be Rias-sama's knight like this?

My thoughts were interrupted when a priest ran at me, begging for help, only to be cut down by another priest. He had shoulder length white hair and the eyes of a lunatic. But what he held got my full attention.

"Yahooooooo! Shitty devil! Do remember my name Freed Zelzan, since I will shop you up with my Excalibur-channnn!

What he held is definitely a holy sword. I produced my own sword and got into my stance as he charged at me…

**And done!**

**Sorry for being an uneventful chapter, I am setting up the Excalibur arc and not every chapter will be action packed after all!**

**To clarify, Freed was not involved in the Asia arc in this story. So this is his first appearance in Destroyer of Heaven.**

**Do leave constructive criticism in your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the latest chapter, enjoy.**

**Story start Kiba POV**

We have been clashing for a few minutes now, this disgusting stray priest is a lot better than the other stray priests I butchered. He is definitely faster than I expected, his first slash was aimed at my torso, at speeds that can rival a knight piece. Only my instincts saved me from getting a gash on my chest.

However I still managed to shift his blade aside and slam the handle of my sword on his stomach, he leapt back, presumably on instinct, allowing me to inflict a good gash on his chest. This enraged him, with a roar of 'YOU SHITTY DEVIL!' he abandoned all kinds of skill and started swinging wildly at me. Intending to overpower me with brute force instead.

Fool.

I dodged a swing before stabbing him in his left shoulder, he somehow dodged it at the last minute before taking out a beam-saber. Now dual wielding, he charged at me, still swinging like a lunatic. I Blocked and dodged his attacks before producing holy eraser to counter his beam saber.

"What!? What is th-"

He spoke, giving me an opening to stab him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, I was about to stab downwards at his head before he suddenly swung his Excalibur at my neck. I leapt away from the attack but created distance for him to recover, he took out a round object and threw it at the ground and then I was blinded by white light. When I regained my sight, he was gone, the rain washed away his bloodstains, rendering me unable to follow him.

Damn. I could not destroy that blasted sword.

Scene break Issei POV

Rias just told all the ORC members of the holy sword project, about how the subjects are experimented, harshly trained, and then disposed via poison gas, all while chanting 'amen'. Everyone here was showing a face of disgust at it, including myself. But it was Asia that took it very badly.

"H-how can this be? This is not acceptable by those who serve god." Asia said while crying, clearly shocked at how the church was capable of doing such a thing.

"I was around the area where Yuuto had escaped from the institute. Seeing his talent, I reincarnated him into my 'knight' in the hopes that he will hone his talents for something else other than revenge." Rias concluded her story.

So that is how she got her 'knight'. Well I knew about the holy sword project as well. I planned to storm it and free them. But a devil storming what is technically a church can be grounds for war, hence I begrudgingly restrained myself from doing so.

"Well if it is any consolation, I heard from my travels that the ones in charge were branded a heretic and kicked out of the church."

Everyone has a look of slight relief when I said that.

"Anyway lets go home, we had a long day. Kiba will not lose himself so easily so do believe in him for now."

* * *

I am currently in front of my house, Raynare, Rias, Asia and I tensed up as we all felt two holy auras inside. After telling them to keep calm, I opened the door, only to see mom with two girls one with chestnut coloured hair tied in twin tails and another girl with blue hair with a small area of the fringe coloured green.

"Issei! I would like you to meet Shido Irina and her friend!" Mom called to me.

Both girls looked at me and smiled, but I can feel them tense up, the girl with blue hair also gripped the sword handle at her thigh. The girl with the twin tails then calmed down and spoke.

"Hello Issei-kun! I would say that you are my childhood friend all those years ago but your kaa-chan told me about what happened to him."

"I see, sorry about your loss Shido-san." I replied, she had some unshed tears in her eyes, reminding me that despite the fact that she is an exorcist, she is still a human girl that should be in school making friends and enjoying life instead of hunting devils.

"I do hope that we can get along well Issei-kun! Even though you are not the Issei-kun I knew." She said with a smile before leaving the house with the other girl, who had been releasing hostility at us since she saw us.

Irina's last line, I can tell that it holds a deeper meaning than meeting a replacement of her childhood friend, she and the other girl knew that I am a devil. This could get ugly.

Scene break

Rias and her servants, myself and Raynare are currently sitting on one side of the clubroom. On the other side are two guests which is Irina and her blue haired friend. All of us have serious faces, except for Kiba, who is glaring at them with immense hatred, have to give him props for restraining himself.

The blue haired girl with the green mesh on her fringe unwrapped the cloth on her large sword.

"This is Excalibur."

Rias and her group tensed up at seeing the sword that is designed to kill devils.

"Unfortunately, it is only one of the seven fragments as the original was destroyed. I am holding Excalibur 'destruction'. " She said with pride.

Irina than held a piece of rope in front of her and then the rope morphed into a katana.

"I am holding Excalibur 'mimic'." Irina also said with pride.

Kiba's hostility only intensified when he saw the swords. I pumped some magic into my feet, ready to restrain him if he snaps.

"Irina, there is no need to tell them about Excalibur's abilities. They are not our allies." The girl with the green mesh on the fringe of her blue hair said to Irina.

"Xenovia, does it matter? Even if they know about Excalibur, I will not fall behind these devils here." Irina replied.

None of us reacted to her arrogant words. It is clear that they do not know about our abilities and based our strength on a normal high class devil's peerage.

"Recently, the Excalibur fragments in the catholic, protestant churches and the Vatican were stolen and bought to your territory Gremory." The girl named Xenovia then got to business.

"And who stole the Excalibur?" Rias asked.

"It appears to be a leader of the fallen angels." Irina replied.

"Odd, Azazel-sama is not interested in such things." Raynare cut in, getting Irina's and Xenovia's attention.

"A fallen angel?" Irina asked.

"Yes she is, but interrogating her here will not end well for you." I cut in, getting their attention. Raynare seems slightly worried for me.

"You think you can defeat us?" Xenovia then dared me to fight.

Fool.

"That is enough, can we get to the subject at hand?" Rias was the one who cut in this time.

"Indeed, the church found out that the fallen angel leader Kokabiel is the culprit."

Kokabiel? I have heard that he is the only one in the fallen angels who want to continue the war. Is he trying to start a new great war through the swords he stole?

"Our request, no our order is to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Xenovia boldly stated.

Rias is definitely angry now, this is basically someone waltz into your turf and order something from you after all.

"Such manner of speech, are you saying that we may collaborate with the fallen angels in this incident?" Rias spoke in a deadly tone.

"The devils also benefit if the church loses Excalibur, hence it will not be unusual for you all to form an alliance, in fact you and that fallen angel over there are making us more suspicious."

Xenovia said to me and Raynare. My girl is already getting ready to fight, tensed muscles, hand outstretched and all.

"Raynare calm down." I said to her before she attacked, dooming this negotiation and starting a war.

"We will not form an alliance with the fallen angels. In the name of the Gremory clan, I will not do such a thing to tarnish the name of the maou." Rias said to them boldly.

"Very well. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou." Xenovia replied.

"Are you two the only ones dispatched?" Rias then asked for their numbers.

"Yes, we are the only ones, if Irina and I were to perish, the last Excalibur is to be protected at all costs." Xenovia replied.

"Is it possible with only the two of you? Your opponent is a fallen angel leader you know."

"We will not die in vain."

"Very well, do you want to stay for a while, snacks are prepared."

"No need for that, we will be taking our leave now."

Irina and Xenovia got up and started to head for the entrance towards their death.

"I saw you during Hyodo's home, are you the 'witch' Asia Argento?"

Or not.

Asia widened her eyes at that term, looks like it is still painful for her. Irina then asked.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

Asia did not say anything, but she seems to be adopting an expression of anger.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…" Asia still did not respond.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Irina said it with an amazed face.

"Yes I still do." It is then Asia spoke.

"Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you." Xenovia threatened as she readied her sword.

Asia just shot forward in a burst of speed and grabbed Xenovia's throat, Irina saw this and raised her katana only for Asia to kick her in the stomach, doubling her over. With Irina down, she then lifted Xenovia up by her throat.

I gotta say I am impressed. All those private close combat and strength training has started to show some results.

"Cut me down? Someone of your caliber is unlikely." Asia stated coldly before throwing Xenovia to the ground.

Everyone is amazed at Asia's display, they definitely did not expect such as shy and innocent girl to do something a warrior would have done.

"I was not expecting this from the former holy maiden, how about a spar, 'witch'? We will see if I am capable of cutting you down." Xenovia spoke in anger.

"Perfect timing, I will also join the spar." Kiba finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"Your senior, although I am an apparent failure." Kiba replied as many demonic swords appeared in the clubroom.

So much for a peaceful negotiation.

Scene break

"Even if it is a spar, be careful of the holy swords!" Rias called Asia and Kiba from a distance.

We all moved outside, Akeno set up a barrier for the spar between Asia and Kiba against the exorcist duo, who have removed their robes, showing their skin-tight battle attire.

**[*Whistle*Nice curves]**

Ddraig, not now.

"I would like to see my so called senior's strength as well, Irina, you handle the 'witch'." Xenovia said as she face Kiba who is chuckling in a dark tone.

"What is so funny?" Xenovia asked.

"I got another chance to destroy this blasted sword, so I am happy." Kiba replied.

"So you are the survivor of the Holy Sword Project."

Kiba did not respond but just got into a stance.

Asia vs Irina

Asia just charged at Irina at speeds beyond her reaction time and punched her in the face, Irina managed to recover and slash at Asia's leg only for her to jump out of the way. Now Irina charged at Asia delivering a downward slash, intending to split her head in two. Asia just stepped towards Irina, causing Irina's arms to land harmlessly on her shoulders, and a huge opening on her stomach which Asia slammed her right knee into.

Now with Irina bent forward again, Asia then slammed her knee into Irina's face, knocking her out cold. I then stepped in to calm Asia down before she can unleash further attacks on the unconscious Irina.

Kiba vs Xenovia

Kiba charged at Xenovia with two swords, swinging at her from all directions. Xenovia however just swung her Excalibur at the swords after blocking them all. Kiba's demonic swords were instantly destroyed.

Not willing to accept such an event, Kiba then conjured a fire sword and an ice sword and started slashing at Xenovia again. His two swords creating a stream of flames and freezing mist. But Xenovia avoided the attacks and destroyed his swords again with one swing.

Now Xenovia went on the offensive. With attacking speeds that is outrageous for a human wielding a sword that is close to her own weight, and so powerful that craters were formed everytime the blade met the ground.

Kiba is really losing ground here, he is constantly producing more of his demonic swords to meet Xenovia's Excalibur only for his swords destroyed again and again. His anger and frustration is showing on his face as he is forced to avoid all the attacks.

He did not consider using his speed or the techniques I taught him to his advantage at all.

That idiot.

Looks like he lost it, he then conjured up a huge sword that is around 2 meters in length.

"We will see which of our swords is stronger!"

He then swung it at Xenovia, at a greatly reduced speed. And as predicted, Xenovia easily destroyed that large sword and slammed her sword handle at Kiba's stomach. Kiba doubled over, coughing up some blood as he held his stomach in pain.

Xenovia then faced Asia, and saw the unconscious Irina. Scowling, she charged at Asia with an overhead swing. Asia, far more calm and focused than Kiba sidestepped the attack before she jumped lightly delivering a spinning back hook kick to Xenovia's face, launching her a few meters away.

Xenovia got up and got into a stance again, waiting for Asia to attack. Asia took the invitation, she flash stepped in front of Xenovia and delivered a solid body blow to the surprised exorcist.

Xenovia now found herself mimicking Kiba's current pose, holding her stomach in pain.

"Alright! That is enough." I stopped the spar before it got worse.

"Good job Asia." I praised her while patting her head, getting some adorable giggles from her.

"Asia-chan you were AMAZING!" Raynare then pounced and clung tightly onto Asia as she gush at her blonde friend's performance.

Everyone else were baffled at how Asia took down two elite exorcists from the church.

* * *

We waited a moment for everyone to recover, Kiba is currently extremely angry and frustrated judging by his gritted teeth and dark scowl. Irina and Xenovia reluctantly accepted Asia's healing treatment.

"I apologise for calling you a witch Asia Argento."

"Me too."

Both exorcists bowed and apologised to Asia. Who is actually surprised and embarrassed at their sudden change in attitude. Judging by her red face and stuttering. Everyone else except Kiba were snickering and giggling at Asia's flustered reactions, earning a cute pout from her.

I then approached the exorcist duo.

"You two most likely will be unable to handle the situation, how about we forge an alliance?" I gave an offer to the two that is practically ordered to die.

"But making an alliance with a devil will change the balance of power." Xenovia replied.

"True, but you should have no problem making an alliance with a dragon." I replied, gaining the interest of everyone except Kiba. To answer this, I materialised 'Boosted Gear'.

"I am the current Sekiryuutei. I will ally with you two as the Red Dragon Emperor instead of a devil. How about that?" I added, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Agreed." Xenovia replied instantly. Irina also agreed.

I then set up two communication type seals on the back of their hands.

"Use this to keep in touch, just tap the seal once to contact me."

"Okay" Both said before leaving.

I then turned around and saw that the whole group is baffled…and looking at 'Boosted Gear'. Guess I better explain.

"I obtained Boosted Gear about 20 years ago. When I got it, I mastered it in about 2 months."

"To think that you have the Red Dragon Emperor, how much power do you have?" Rias asked me in amazement.

"Sorry Rias, I cannot tell you yet. Also, your 'knight' is in need of some attention." I pointed at Kiba.

Rias then turned to Kiba and saw that he is about to leave, his expression of anger still on his face.

"Yuuto! You cannot leave! It will be a shame to me if you were to be a stray because of this!" Rias ordered Kiba to stay.

"I am still alive because of everyone, I will have my revenge." Kiba replied coldly before blitzing off.

"Yuuto…" Rias trailed off in sorrow.

"He will be fine Rias, I kept tabs on him ever since I knew he is the survivor, if he is in danger I will immediately go there and bail him out, kick his ass and drag him back here." I assured her, getting a small glare from her, but then softened into a weak smile.

"Thank you Beelzebub-sama."

"Also I will be doing some investigations on my own. Kokabiel's presence here can end in disaster."

"Will you be okay?" Rias asked in concern.

"I will be fine. I am the Destroyer of Heaven after all." I reassured her with my title.

Scene break Narrator POV

Azazel is currently having some 'me' time, which involves him sitting in his office in front of his computer watching hentai anime and manga without any pants on, while touching his nether region and letting out grunts that sound similar to the hentai he is watching.

Long story short, he is fapping to anime porn.

"Ungh!" "Guh!" "Hrrng!"

Still fapping and grunting…

"UUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHHH!"

After that last very long and loud grunt, his monitor is covered in white and sticky fluid. Only when he decided to take a breather to recover from his epic orgasm did he notice a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and twelve devil wings standing in front of him.

Cue sounds of rumbling and crashes as Azazel fell off his chair and onto his head, showing the intruder his manly buttocks and his drenched limp penis.

"Wha!?What are you doing here!?" Azazel asked as he got back up on his feet, not caring that he is nude from waist down.

"Hello Azazel. Having fun?"

**And done!**

**Alright things to address: Kiba's loss to Xenovia despite his victory against Freed. My justification is that he is frustrated that he could not destroy Excalibur Rapidly(The one Freed had), it is like a loss to him despite the fact that he won the fight. **

**So when he fought Xenovia, he is attacking the sword instead of Xenovia, planning to destroy the sword with brute force, which gave him more and more frustration when his swords kept getting destroyed instead and well you know the rest. So sorry if it seems forced.**

**Asia's victory over both exorcists and her knowing how to fight: Yes I decided to take a different approach with building Asia's character, she is still the shy and cute girl, but can and will lash out when threatened. Also, she is more calm and composed than Kiba at that time, hence her victory.**

**That ending tho! XD. Always wanted to write a scene where Azazel gets pranked. **

**Raynare and Issei: Oh I loved that one! **

**Koenko: Perverted leader.**

**Do leave constructive criticism in your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. My exams are finally over! Hurrah!**

**I do not own High School DxD.**

**Story start Issei POV**

"Hello Azazel, having fun?" I gave a playful and formal sounding greeting to the half-naked fallen angel leader.

"What are you doing here!?" Azazel exclaimed in shock.

"Clean and dress yourself first, then we talk. Also, it is best not to call any subordinates, I do not intend to fight anyone here." I replied while putting my hands behind my back as a gesture of peace. Azazel is still wary of my actions as he uses magic to clean his monitor and dress himself.

"Done, so what do you want, son of Beelzebub?" Azazel asked me.

"The Excalibur fragments from the churches have been stolen by a fallen angel leader." I replied, Azazel raised his brow.

"I did not steal it." Azazel answered.

"You are not accused, but one of your men, Kokabiel is accused of it." I replied, Azazel widened his eyes, but then sighed.

"I should have known. Kokabiel has always resented me for retreating from the Great War, he believes that the fallen angels are the strongest and wanted to prove it." He continued in exasperation.

"I fear that he is trying to start another Great War, the Excalibur fragments were brought to Rias Gremory's territory in Japan, if the sister of the current Lucifer is killed, it is grounds for war." I gave my prediction of Kokabiel's plans to Azazel, who narrowed his eyes.

"I plan to deal with him personally, do you want him alive?" I continued, Azazel pondered for a few seconds.

"Please do bring him back alive, I want to ask him some questions." He replied firmly.

"Very well." I replied.

"Good to see you are back Issei." Azazel said is a tone I interpret as sarcastic.

"Likewise, _uncle_ Azazel." I Replied in a friendly tone, getting a smirk from him as I teleport away.

* * *

So I cannot kill him…

**[But you can definitely break him partner!]**

Why did I not think of that!? Oooh I am so going to enjoy this!

I am now thinking of ways to torment this little bastard. Heh heh heh…

**[Partner, you have THAT smile again!]**

Oops.

Scene Break

I am currently sitting with Irina and Xenovia in a restaurant. They were trying to get donations from pedestrians while getting into an argument about Irina being swindled into buying a fake painting of a saint before collapsing in hunger when I found them. Now they are shoving rice, noodles, pasta and other food they ordered like they have not eaten in days.

As they continued eating, Koneko entered the same restaurant dragging a struggling and protesting Saji Genshirou, he kept screaming about how Sona Sitri will torture him if she found out that he is involved in this and that he want to go home, badly.

"MMMM~ I missed the food back in Japan!" Irina cheered as she continued to stuff her face.

"Yes do eat while you can…" I replied as I examined my now empty wallet while crying anime tears. (T_T)

"There, there." Koneko consoled me as she pat my head, I feel my pride crumbling, to others I look like a pathetic man being comforted by a little girl.

**[Pft! BWAHAHAHA!]**

'DDRAIG! SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

* * *

Now that they are full and Ddraig FINALLY finished laughing at me and my empty wallet we then got to business talk, I pulled out my phone and dialed Kiba's number.

"Kiba, it's me, I am with the church duo in 'AAA Restaurant'. Get over here."

He got here in 10 seconds, finally using your speed huh? He once again is glaring at Xenovia and her Excalibur.

"Kiba, remember what I said about your target for revenge." I said to him. That calmed him down.

"Kiba-kun, why do you want to destroy the holy swords so much?" Irina asked, clearly curious.

"I had to watch my comrades suffer and die because of this blasted sword!" Kiba replied in anger, his voice a few decibels too high and got everyone's attention.

"Kiba, inside voice, please." I said to Kiba as I gestured to the humans that there is nothing to see here, they soon returned to their own conversations.

"The church has also known of the holy sword project. It is something that we are absolutely disgusted with, the one in charge, Balba Galilei the 'Genoside Archbishop' is branded a heretic and excommunicated from the church. It appears that he is with the fallen angels now."

"Balba Galilei, so he is the culprit…" Kiba trailed off, his anger rising again.

"Kiba, save that anger for the time when you meet him, no point releasing it here." I reminded Kiba before he start demanding answers and causing a scene.

Kiba calmed himself down with a few breaths, then he spoke.

"I suppose I should share some information in return. I encountered an exorcist that holds an Excalibur fragment, his name is Freed Zelzen." Irina and Xenovia both widened their eyes at this. I also raised an eyebrow.

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts." Xenovia recounted.

"But in the end, he joined because he wanted to kill, not that he believed in God, it is of no surprise that he is branded a heretic as well." She concluded. Hatred in her eyes.

"Anyway let us plan our move, we are not allowed to fail this." I started a new topic before they start brooding away. I also placed a contact type seal on Kiba, Koneko and Saji. After discussion we decided to disguise ourselves as priests and nuns to lure the enemy to us, capture some of them and then question them. Once discussion was done, Irina prayed for God to bless us, our blessing came in the form of a splitting headache.

Scene break

Now that the church duo left, Saji spoke up.

"Kiba-san, what happened to you?"

Kiba sent him a look, which I cannot interpret, before telling his past as a test subject in the holy sword project. As the talk went on, Koneko and Saji started shedding tears, I was silent. By the time Kiba finished his story, Saji was crying out loud. This is rather awkward.

"To think that Kiba went through something so painful! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

Getting more awkward now.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

If Kiba is not being stunned, I think he would say something along the lines of 'thank you for your encouragement, Saji-kun'.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji seemed a bit shy, and then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her!"

I thought that it is something that I will be impressed about, but apparently it is something my vessel would be saying, everyone else is now looking at us with eyes of disgust. Also, Saji that is technically rape, if you get caught raping your own 'king' it will end VERY badly for you.

"Riiight…" Kiba trailed off.

"The absolute worst." Still sharp tongued as ever Koneko.

Scene break

We are not really getting anywhere with our plan. We did manage to capture some rogue priests but in the end they did not give any good information, it appears that this Freed person is leading them as they kept saying 'boss Zelzen'. Rias knew about my investigations but not about Koneko's, if this drags on she will find out and Koneko will be in trouble. As for Saji, well he is still able to evade the Sitri heiress, but she seems to be getting suspicious considering the amount of days he skipped his student council duties.

"You have a serious face lately, Ise."

Motohama said to me while fixing the position of his glasses.

"Eh? Aaah, yeah kinda. Even I have to think about certain things sometimes."

"Is it that? Were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's oppai or Himejima-senpai's oppai?"

Yep, these two STILL did not change, still thinking about tits, lolis and me in the ORC.

"We are not discussing that here." I said to them.

"SO YOU DID TOUCH THEIR OPPAI AFTER ALL!?" Both of them jumped into their own conclusion, with the extra mileage of shouting it. Well, the class once again locked their sharp gazes at us.

"No." I gave my blunt reply. M & M was stunned, I took advantage of that and released some killing intent towards the class, complete with my best death glare. My terrified classmates immediately went back to their own activities. Well, excluding Asia and Yuuma of course

Then a girl with brown hair and wearing glasses jumped in.

"By the way, Ise. What are you going to do about the plan for karaoke and bowling?" She asked.

It took me a moment to remember, with what happened recently I forgot that Matsuda, Motohama, this girl called Kiryuu and I scheduled to go to karaoke and bowling about 2 weeks later.

"Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Yuuma-chan and I think Kiba is also coming." I told them.

"Uooooooooo! Asia-chan and Toujou Koneko-chan! I can put my tension up with this!"

Fat chance baldy.

SMACK! SMACK!

Kiryuu and Yuuma both slapped Matsuda at the back of his head, comedically launching him into the wall.

"I will not let you touch my precious Asia-chan!"

"I am also going you know." Kiryuu said, annoyed at being ignored.

"Hah! You are just an extra! We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama!" Matsuda said after getting back up.

"What's with that attitude, Matsuda? Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses. He will just taint our group."

"This woman! Motohama's glasses are special because it can calculate the BWH of girls! He's different from you!"

But Kiryuu just smirked after hearing Matsuda.

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?"

Kiryuu then looked at our crotches, showing a face of mocking pity when she looked at M & M, causing them to cover their crotches.

"Heeeh? You two can't please a woman at all with that size!" Kiryuu said it out loud, causing my two friends to go red in the face and everyone else to snicker at them.

Then she looked at my crotch, and her face went red.

"W-woah…N-nine inches…" She trailed off, thankfully very few heard it. Yuuma who also heard it went red in the face as well. Asia, being very innocent, did not understand it.

"Anyway, Matsuda! Motohama! Both of your dicks are only three inches long!" Kiryuu shouted the size of their dicks to everyone, who started laughing at the now crying 'perverted duo', well everyone except Asia. I could not suppress a snicker as well and in my mind link I can hear Ddraig howling in laughter.

**[BWAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

Yes yes, it is rather comedic.

"And Hyoudou's dick is-"

SMACK!

"MMPPHHH!"

Thank you Yuuma for shutting her up. The look of disappointment from the class is priceless.

Scene break

It is now after school hours, we don our church attire and started heading into secluded areas in the hopes of netting a big catch.

"Still no luck today." I said in exasperation after a few hours of posing as bait.

CHILLS

Looks like there is still some hope in that big catch after all. I looked up at the source of the killing intent and there was a white-haired priest with an Excalibur standing on a ledge

"Yahoooo! Church goers! Can I kill you all!?"

He then charged at us at surprising speed. Kiba threw his priest garb away and met his Excalibur with his own demonic sword.

"YOU! THAT SHITTY DEVIL AGAIN!"

So this guy is Freed Zelzen? Time to take action, if Kiba attacking Freed in a composed manner can be called taking action. Kiba started swinging a darkness type sword at Freed who managed to block them all, after a few moments of attacking he managed to lock his blade with Freed's. He then made a fire type sword and swung it at Freed who jumped out of the way only to get hit by a flaming sword beam, burning his chest.

"Stretch my line!" Saji shouted as he formed a small black lizard on his right hand, the lizard then shot its tongue, which looks like a white but glowing thread at Freed, snaring him in his right leg.

"Kuh! So annoying!"

"This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Freed cursed as he tried and failed to cut the line, Kiba readied his sword, just as he is about to charge at the distracted Freed a voice of an old man interrupted us.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

We looked at the source of the voice and there was an old priest with a disgusting smirk.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Kiba, looks like your target is right here.

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba snarled at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

He sure is a confident one to admit it so nonchalantly.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's Excalibur had started to gather auras and started to glow.

"Like this! Horyah!"

And just like that, he cut the line that snared him.

"I will be making my escape now! Soon we will have a romantic fight to the death my lovelies~!" Freed cackled as he tried to leave. But Kiba used his speed to get in his way and they started clashing again.

"Balba Galilei! I will cut you down in the name of God!"

Meanwhile Xenovia and Irina charged at Balba. It is then I realised that we all underestimated this old man. With minimal movements, he dodged the attacks from both of them.

"I have been evading exorcists for 5 years now, and I only got better at it!"

He then formed a sphere of holy power and shot it at Irina, who dodged it and swung her sword at him only for the attack to be dodged again. Balba now formed multiple spheres of the same and shot it at them, they dodged some of it but it is just too numerous. That is when I decided to intervene, forming some demonic pellets in my hand, I shot them at the holy spheres, destroying them, allowing Irina to get a decent cut on Balba.

"Guh!" Balba grunted as he held a ball, thinking that it is an explosive of some sort, I shot a magic bullet at it. I realised that I made the wrong choice when it still exploded into a blinding flash of light.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

I heard their voices as I tried to recover my sight. They were gone when our sight returned.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted at their direction.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

With Kiba following them. I was hoping that Kiba can get his revenge now and move on, hence I did not interfere, did I make the wrong choice?

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and there was Rias, Akeno, Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra.

"What are you all doing?" Rias asked us, but mostly towards Koneko who looks scared and sad.

Scene break

"The priest named Freed Zelzen and the one in charge of the Holy Sword Project, Balba Galilei are working for Kokabiel. Also, I spoke with Azazel, he denied any involvement with this incident."

I reported to the Rias and Sona. Saji and Koneko are sitting in Seiza position behind me. In the end, everyone knew that I was investigating this issue so they decided not to blame me. But they did not allow their servants to be involved in this, looks like they are in for some trouble.

"Thank you Beelzebub-sama."

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Saji replied in fear under his 'King's' sharp gaze.

"Koneko, why did you do this?" Rias asked in both concern and anger.

"I-I wanted to help Yuuto-sempai. I'm sorry Buchou" Koneko replied with a scared and regretful expression.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

I turned to where the slapping sound was and had to raise an eyebrow, Saji Genshirou is getting spanked by Sona Sitri. I must say that I am looking at a rather tragic scene.

"You need to reflect on your behaviour."

SLAP! SLAP!

"Uwahhhhhhh! Please forgive me Kaichouuuuuuuu!"

"After 1000 spanks that is."

1000…and it looks like the Sitri heiress covered her hand with demonic energy as well, I have felt a lot worse than a spanking but I would assume that it really hurt. Saji, looks like your little dream is still rather far away.

I looked back at Rias and saw that Koneko also propped her butt up with Rias covering her hand with demonic energy as well. Akeno is surprisingly solemn at this scene but I feel that this is not the right time.

"Rias! Sitri-dono!"

With my call, both of them paused and everyone looked at me.

"Right now Kokabiel may have known about our impromptu investigation and is advancing his plan, whatever it is. What we all need right now is everyone in top condition to face whatever he is about to throw at us. So for now do put aside what you are doing or about to do and prepare accordingly."

"True, Saji, you will take the other 980 spanks when this is over."

"Haaaiiiii." Saji replied in tears.

"Same here Koneko."

"Hai buchou." Koneko replied while looking at me with an expression that says 'thank you'.

Scene break

The entire ORC is currently residing in the clubroom, Rias and Akeno are drinking tea, Koneko is just sitting on the couch. Raynare and I are sitting on the couch opposite Koneko's.

"How is it Issei-sama?" Raynare asked me.

"I have spoken to Azazel, he has denied any involvement and requested that he be brought back alive." I replied.

"Oh thank goodness Azazel-sama is not guilty!"

I just pat her head after hearing that, I suddenly felt three auras of hostility. Looking around, Rias, Akeno and Asia are all pouting and glaring at me. Well this is awkward.

Right then I felt a surge of energy, it is at the level of an Ultimate class devil. Everyone's eyes widened.

"It is time everyone."

I said as I rushed towards the Student Council room and opened the door.

"Showtime."

My words sprung both the Occult Research Club and the Student Council into action.

Scene break

We are currently at the hills behind Kuoh academy. The area where the energy surge is located. Looking up, there was a man with pale skin, blood red eyes and 10 black feathered wings. He is showing a smug and at the same time malicious grin at us.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

Do vomit. It makes dealing with you even easier, Kokabiel.

**And done!**

**Since I powered up the protagonists, I decided to power up the villains as well to keep things spicy. Hence Balba is also able to fight, but he is still weak compared to the ORC, who still trained after the rating game and is close to Ultimate class themselves.**

**Here is an issue, should I have Issei handle everything here or have Issei take a support role and use Boosted Gear to buff the team which manages to take down Kokabiel.**

**5 votes in the reviews by the end of the week. If I do not get 5 votes I will finish the Excalibur arc my own way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**I shot myself in the foot by setting up the vote. I did not expect to see an overwhelming response on Issei handling everything. Now I have to change the events as I still want Kiba to gain his balance breaker and Kokabiel revealing that God died in the war. So in the end I still had to mix both into it to make the story flow better, sorry everyone.**

**I do not own High School DxD.**

**Story start Issei POV**

"Good evening to you too fallen angel Kokabiel." Rias replied, her voice full of venom.

"I have come to do a few things, this is the first thing." Kokabiel said as he made a magic circle. Out of this magic circle, a person dropped out of it.

A young woman with chestnut brown hair in two pigtails. So Irina Shido is caught and I did not notice it.

Grimacing at my failure, I just extended my hand and Irina floated into my arms, she is still breathing, but is covered in cuts and gashes. I am also very tempted to check if her hymen is still there.

If Kokabiel or his men raped Irina I will torture them so badly they will beg me to kill them.

"Interesting skill there, servant of Gremory."

I did not respond to his mocking praise. I just handed her over to Asia who already has twilight healing ready. As she treats Irina, I took the time to look at her tattered outfit, especially between the legs. Good, it is still intact, just like her virginity. A sudden thought went over me, and I immediately search for Kiba's and Xenovia's signatures, I heaved a sigh of relief when the signatures are still good.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

Kokabiel said with a snicker. Looks like Kiba and Xenovia managed to evade him.

Right then there was a pillar of light coming from the school field, I can feel that it is saturated with holy power. Rias and Sona quickly used their demonic powers to obscure that vision from the humans.

"So Balba has started already? Good." Kokabiel said, then he started to chuckle, and then the chuckle went into full blown laughter.

"FuhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The little girl begging help from God is just so funny!"

So he will reveal that…I decided to let him talk for now. He will get what is coming to him. If I attack him now, the peerages may get caught in the crossfire, some of the weaker ones may be injured or even killed.

"The way she begs a DEAD God for help is just so funny! HAHAHAHAHA!"

And now they know. I look at everyone and their expression was of absolute shock, it is to be expected, God's death is only known be the leaders after all.

"Shocked? It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it."

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" Asia muttered, her expression is really unbearable to look at.

"Indeed little girl, Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased." Kokabiel replied.

"In fact, angels, fallen angels and devils, all of our numbers are very low. We all had to rely on humans to replenish our numbers. The three powers fighting again is not happening if someone does a huge atrocity. This takes me to the other thing I will do. Sister of Lucifer, your death by my hands will start another war, and through it, I will prove that the fallen angels are the strongest!" Kokabiel proclaimed and everyone tensed up. He then spotted Akeno and Raynere.

"I said that, but I will still consider sparing my own kind, such as the daughter of Baraqiel over there. Or the fallen angel traitor." He said 'daughter of Baraquiel'? Baraquiel is a fallen angel leader, though I heard that he did have a daughter from Azazel.

So Akeno is the daughter of Baraquiel?

"Do not lump me with that man!" Akeno shouted as she lets loose a bolt of lightning at Kokabiel, who then swatted the attack away. He then made a light spear and hurled it at Akeno, only for it to be intercepted by a light spear from Raynare who is now showing 8 pairs of wings. Raynare made another light spear the size of a truck and hurled it at Kokabiel who sidestepped it and charged at her. That is where I stepped in, I shot towards Kokabiel, elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, sending him away from everyone.

I looked at the school yard again and saw that the pillar of light is gone, but there seems to be a large magic circle in its place

"Go to the schoolyard and subdue the ones in charge of the magic circle!" I ordered all of them, with a reply saying 'Please be safe!' from Raynare and Rias. They teleported to the school yard.

Now I am alone with Kokabiel who is glaring daggers at me, in his hands are two light spears.

Scene break Rias POV

Me, Sona and our peerages along with Raynare are now at the school yard, and I must say it is quite the scene, there were a few Cerberus corpses with large gashes on their bodies, an exorcist with shoulder length white hair on the lying in his own blood close to Yuuto and Xenovia, lastly there is an old man in priest attire. The old priest seems to be studying the sword on Yuuto's hands intently, completely ignoring the killing intent Yuuto is directing at him. I can feel holy and demonic aura from Yuuto's sword.

It is then the old priest spoke.

"A holy-demonic sword, light and darkness elements can never mix together yet it happened before my eyes. Looks like Kokabiel was indeed correct. God has perished in the Great War."

The priest concluded with a tone I interpret as regretful. Yuuto and Xenovia now widened their eyes in shock, I do not blame them, I had a hard time accepting the fact that God is dead.

"What are you talking about!?" Xenovia yelled at the old priest who just pointed at Yuuto's sword.

"Even I had trouble accepting God's death, but now that I have seen that sword, it is the truth. Light and darkness are ruled over by God and the original Maou. Now that both are dead, odd phenomenon such as opposites mixing together can occur."

The old priest replied, Yuuto and Xenovia dropped onto their knees with eyes full of despair and betrayal, the truth too much for them to bear. Even we are having a hard time with this fact, Asia finally fainted and is now tended by Koneko.

The old priest then walked towards Yuuto, gripped his blade with his hands and fell on it, impaling himself in the neck. He died after his body twitched for a few seconds.

As we tend to Yuuto and Xenovia who are both still in despair, I looked at where Issei and Kokabiel are fighting. I can see that Kokabiel is losing badly, this will be over soon.

Issei, you are the most composed back there, you knew it the whole time didn't you?

Issei vs Kokabiel Issei POV

Kokabiel hurled his 2 light spears at me, I will not allow those things to impale me. Gathering some demonic magic in my right hand, I extend it towards him in the form of a finger gun.

"Bang." I uttered with a smirk and the light spears were destroyed.

"You bastard!" Kokabiel yelled as he lifted his hands up in the air and started to make another light spear, getting longer and wider by the second. But by doing so he also left his torso wide open, I just charged at him in god-speed and planted my fist into his stomach, the force of my punch also went through his back and uprooted many trees behind him.

Kokabiel made an expression of agony as he doubled over, I went behind him, grabbed two of his wings and pulled.

"GAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as I grabbed two more wings and ripped them off his back. He continued to howl in agony as I grabbed all of his wings, one by one and ripped them off of him. Leaving his back a mess of blood, torn flesh and shed feathers.

I uppercut him in the chin, launching him into the air. Catching up with my speed, I grabbed his left arm and punched him in the left shoulder. My fist shattered his shoulder bones and smashed the surrounding flesh into pulp, allowing me to tear his left arm off without any resistance.

All while he is screaming in pain.

I then grabbed his legs, held them apart and kneed him in his man region. As he howled louder in agony I threw him back into the ground with a loud crash.

"You bastard…" Kokabiel cursed at me weakly. Holding his groin with his remaining hand.

"Azazel needs you alive for questioning, Kokabiel." I replied.

"Azazel!? So that bastard will still oppose me!" Kokabiel yelled.

Having enough of him, I kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold. I then carried him on my shoulder and flew towards the school yard.

* * *

"Everything seems to be settled here." I said when I saw the scene in the school yard, Cerberus corpses, Freed's and Balba's bodies lying in their own blood. The magic circle is also gone, looks like when I defeated Kokabiel, the magic circle also dissipated, good.

I then looked at Kiba and his new sword.

"Intereting blade, it has holy and demonic energy in it."

"Y-yes, it is my balance breaker."

"Congratulations then."

Looking at Asia, she is currently unconscious, it seems that the fact is indeed too much for her to handle. Oh she is waking up.

"Asiac-chan?" Raynare asked her in concern.

"Uh…Uuuu…Uwahhhhhhhhhhh!" And she is now crying her heart out, everyone did not know what to do, Raynare is now embracing her crying friend and muttering consoling words into her ear. I walked towards them and pat Asia's head.

"God still lives on in your heart, Asia."

"Uuuu…Issei-sannn!" She continued to cry as Raynare continued to console her. This went on for quite a while. Eventually she stopped crying and looked at me.

"Even when dead, he is still capable of leading you to a happy life, which is us. You kept your faith in him despite the hardships you faced, so he rewarded you."

"H-hai…" Asia finally smiled and Raynare started to cuddle with her happily. They look so adorable.

Looking at Xenovia, I see that she still has a hollow expression. Smirking, I made a magic circle and out of it came an air-horn, I positioned it at the back of her head.

HONK!

"Bwaaah!" Xenovia yelped and jumped in surprise.

"You done brooding?" I asked her who is glaring at me.

"Die!" She yelled and swung her large sword at my neck, I dodged it easily and then saw the blade.

It was Durandal.

With newfound determination to avoid the blade, I leaned to the left, right, forward, backward and jumped to avoid her swings. We went on like this for a few minutes and she is now out of breath.

"Haa…Haa…Haa, hold still!" She said in between breaths.

"Nope!" I replied with my best troll face. She just pouted at me…and looks cute that way for some reason. Everyone is just staring at me with mixed expressions of amusement and unamusement. Akeno for example is laughing out loud and Koneko is not showing any expression.

* * *

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Rias just placed her hands on Kiba's face.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

Rias sure knows how to console her servants, I can already hear slapping sounds and Saji Genshirou crying out in pain from behind me.

Then Rias covered her hand with demonic energy.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks. Did you really think you will get away from it?" She said to the now terrified Kiba with a smirk.

I am really feeling out of place here.

"I am going to deliver this guy to Azazel now, see you all soon." I said as teleported towards Grigori, the sounds of slapping, girls giggling and 2 boys crying rang in my ears.

Scene break

"Here is your traitor." I said to Azazel as I dropped Kokabiel in front of him.

"Thank you Beelzebub." Azazel replied.

"Woah...you sure did a number on him." Azazel said to me after seeing Kokabiel's state.

"He revealed God's death, so yes I was very angry at that."

"I am planning on a peace conference as well as apologising for what Kokabiel did. I will tell Michael that, can you tell Sirzechs about it?"

"I will tell Sirzechs. Good luck with your peace conference." I replied and teleported away.

Scene break

I am currently in Sirzechs and Grayfia's chamber. Sirzechs and my surrogate daughter Grayfia are currently kissing passionately while running their hands all over each other. It appears that they have not noticed me about 10 feet away from them.

"Mmm…Ahh…"

I am very proud of them.

Then they broke the kiss and just as Sirzechs is undressing Grayfia, she turned to her left, where I am standing and immediately jumped.

"Issei-otou sama!?"

Sirzechs also turned to where Grayfia is currently facing and jumped as well.

"Sensei!?"

"Oh my~ Is it a bad time~?" I asked with a smirk as their faces went red.

**And done! **

**Do leave constructive criticism in your reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter, do hope you enjoy it.**

**Story start Issei POV**

"Oh my~ is it a bad time~?" I asked with a smirk as their faces went red.

"YES IT IS!" And they reacted by screaming at me just as expected, their faces as red as Sirzechs' hair.

"Anyway onto business. Kokabiel attacked Kuoh academy just a few minutes ago." I started and their eyes widened in horror.

"But I have settled the issue, so do not worry, there are no casualties in Rias' and Sona Sitri's groups." I continued and they relaxed.

"Now Azazel wants to hold a peace conference to apologise for what Kokabiel did, he will inform Michael personally and I am now informing you two." I concluded to the two brats.

"Thank you sensei/otou-sama" They replied and then stared at me.

"Well, I'm off, you two enjoy each other's bodies to the fullest now!" I said as I teleported away, not-so subtly enjoying their flustered expressions.

With Sirzechs and Grayfia narrator POV(lemon ahead)

With Issei gone, Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at each other, first at the faces and at each other's bodies. Grayfia is passive so Sirzechs decided to take initiative, holding Grayfia's shoulders, he then smashed his lips onto Grayfia's and then slipping his tongue into Grayfia's mouth.

The wave of pleasure that Grayfia felt immediately got her into the mood again and return the favour to Sirzechs, sliding her own tongue into Sirzechs' mouth. Their tongues wriggle around each other, at least until Sirzechs decided to gain dominance by grabbing Grayfia's breasts.

"Ahhn!"

Sirzechs took this chance to roam the entirety of her mouth as Grayfia was busy moaning from another pleasurable sensation. After a few minutes of playing with his woman, Sirzechs then unbuttoned her maid blouse, exposing her white bra. Grayfia then went with the flow, reaching behind and unhooking her bra, she removed the lingerie herself, exposing her bare mounds to her husband.

To her slight surprise and disappointment, he did not put his hands on her breasts. His hands went to the waistband her skirt and removed both her skirt and her lace panties. Leaving her naked for him to see. Only then did Grayfia notice that only she is naked while Sirzechs is still fully clothed, with a slight pout, she grabbed Sirzechs' shirt and pants and pulled, practically tearing the clothes off him, leaving him naked as well.

Grayfia was in the middle of admiring her lover's muscular body when he pinned her arms onto the bed behind her head and leaned towards her ear.

"Such impatience…you will be punished for that my dear."

Grayfia's reaction is close her eyes, she was with him in bed enough times to have a child so she knew what to expect when he said that. She remembered the first time he said that to her and also remembered being scared, at least until he 'punished' her. Even though it left her with some hand prints on her rather sore butt and slight aching on her nipples it was something she would like Sirzechs to put her through again. She was glad that no one, not even her new family except Sirzechs knew that she had this side to herself. Considering that she is the boss outside of bed but has a completely opposite role in bed, where Sirzechs is fully in charge.

She could not help but moan when she felt a pair of hands grab and roughly massaging her breasts, she felt this sensation many times but can never get enough of it, as expected of the man who knew every inch of her body. The pleasure she felt increased when the same pair of hands now pinch and then tweaked both of her nipples, causing her moans to become louder.

After a few minutes of playing with Grayfia's two mounds, Sirzechs got off her and conjured a magic circle. Out of it came two clothespins which Sirzechs attached to Grayfia's hardened nipples, causing her to shiver slightly from both pain and pleasure.

Once she got used to the clamping sensations on the pink tips of her mounds, Grayfia got up, turned around and got on her knees and forearms, propping her perfectly shaped bare rear up in front of Sirzechs who waste no time grabbing a good handful of her rear. As if to emphasise on how soft and elastic Grayfia's ass is, Sirzechs' fingers sank into the flesh which crowded out between his fingers wih every rub, pinch and squeeze. Grayfia's soft moans indicate that she fully enjoy Sirzech's fingers playing with her rear.

After a few more minutes of butt groping, Sirzechs started to prod Grayfia's very sensitive back entrance with his index finger while his other had kept her butt-cheeks spread open.

"Hyaaaaaan! No, not there please!" Grayfia pleaded as Sirzechs continue to trace his finger in circles around Grayfia's anal hole, it had the opposite effect as Sirzechs start to slowly shove his finger into her anal hole, ignoring her repeated pleas to remove his finger until he shoved his entire finger into her butt.

He knew what those pleas actually meant after all.

After a few thrusts of his finger, he felt her hole becoming more and more lubricated, withdrawing his index finger out of her hole, he placed his index and middle finger together and then shoved both of them into her anal hole in an attempt to further loosen it.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Grayfia threw her head back and let out a loud moan in response as Sirzechs thrusts his fingers in and out of her ass again.

This went on for even more minutes until he feel that her hole is now loose enough, he conjured another magic circle with his other hand and out of that hand came an anal plug. Only now does Sirzechs remove his two fingers and position the plug on her loosened back hole. With one quick extension of his arm, Sirzechs shoved the plug into Grayfia's ass.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Grayfia finally reached her limit when the plug went in her ass. With a moan that can be mistaken for a scream (luckily they soundproofed the area), she orgasmed, her juices drenching the bed and she fell limp to her side

"Time for the main part of your punishment dear." Sirzechs said to her once she regained her strength.

Grayfia obediently got back to her knees and forearms, once again propping her are rear as Sirzechs did some stretching motions, focusing on his right hand.

"I'm ready Sirzechs-sama."

"Very good." Sirzechs replied and landed the first slap on Grayfia's bottom.

*slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap*

*slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap**slap*

"Aaaahhhhhhnnnnn!"

The first 20 slaps were light, meant to warm her bottom up, both of Grayfia's butt-cheeks received 10 slaps and they jiggled deliciously with each hit. Coupled with Grayfia's moans, Sirzechs' manhood is now iron hard, but he ignored it for now.

*SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP*

*SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP*

"Aaauuuuu! Ahhhhhn!"

The next 20 slaps were harder than the first 20, warming up is now over and Sirzechs is now getting serious, Grayfia can feel her rear burning up from the spanks and pleasure building up within her core, she can also feel her juices flowing down her legs, a sign that to both herself and Sirzechs that she is enjoying the whole session.

***SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP***

***SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP**SLAP***

The last set of 20 slaps were the hardest, Grayfia cried out in both pain and pleasure as she felt her ass being set ablaze (metaphorically). Each slap caused her to clench on the anal plug on reflex, intensifying the pleasure. With that reached her limit and orgasmed a second time with a scream, further drenching the bed with her juices.

Punishment is over and Sirzechs for the third time conjured a magic circle, only this time it is a tube of lotion, squeezing some of it onto his hands, he ran his hands over Grayfia's red bottom, smearing both globes of soft flesh with the lotion. Grayfia really enjoyed the soothing feeling when Sirzechs applied the lotion on her.

"Sirzechs-sama, please stick your rock-hard cock into me!" Grayfia pleaded to Sirzechs who answered it right away, positioning the tip at her very wet core, he shoved it into her with one thrust of his hips.

"AAAAHHHHHHNNNNN!" Grayfia let out a loud moan as SIrzechs held onto her hips and started thrusting into her doggy-style. Starting with slow thrusts to help her get used to being stretched and then start thrust faster and faster.

"It…is…hitting…my womb…" Grayfia managed to utter broken sentences as she continue to moan. Sirzechs then lean forward and grabbed her breasts, squeezing the soft mounds as he lick the nape of her neck.

"I'm…going to…cum…soon…" Grayfia said out loud in-between her moaning, Sirzechs gave Grayfia's ass one more firm slap in response, causing her to clench her bottom in reflex once more, except this time on both the plug that was still in her back entrance and on Sirzechs' cock. Reaching her limit a third time, Grayfia had her third orgasm and laid on the bed rather spent.

As Grayfia is catching her breath, Sirzechs pulled himself out and lay his now submissive wife on her back with her legs spread wide. He reached forward, removed the clothespins on her nipples before getting on top of her, held her legs wide apart and shoved his still erect cock into her pussy again.

"AAAAHHHHNNNN!"

Sirzechs went all out this time, thrusting aggressively in an out of Grayfia who can only moan loudly in pleasure. Wanting to give her more pleasure, Sirzechs leaned forward and begin licking and sucking on her nipples as he continue to thrust into her.

After 2 more orgasms form Grayfia, Sirzechs further increased his thrusting speed as he is approaching his own limit.

"POW! RIGHT IN THE KISSER!"

Sirzechs reach his orgasm from the surprise factor in that shout, filled his wife with his seed in record time and then rolled off the bed.

All that within 0.5 seconds, truly a world record. The other half second was him seeing Issei Beelzebub laughing about 20 feet away from him, fill his hands with Power of Destruction and angrily fire a barrage at his teacher who teleported away, destroying a part of his room.

Grayfia on the other hand is panting, her face in pure bliss.

**Lemon end (AN:Thank you Reishin Amara for this idea at the end XD)**

Scene break Issei POV

*yaaawwwnnnn*

I did not sleep much that night, remembering Sirzechs attacking me for shouting and ruining his most glorious moment in bed was just priceless.

It was still a normal routine in school, attend lessons, have lunch with Raynare and Asia, and then walk towards the clubroom after fending off the 'perverted duo'.

Inside the clubroom, there was Xenovia, in Kuoh's female uniform.

"Hello again sekiryuutei."

"I thought you have returned to the church."

That was when two devil wings came out of her back.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Ise-kun." Xenovia replied, her last lines in a very high pitch voice.

"The high pitch voice does not suit you."

"So I really cannot imitate Irina…" She muttered.

"Where is Irina?" I asked Xenovia.

"She returned to the churches with the Excaliburs."

So she did not know the truth yet as she was unconscious at that time, you have my condolences once you know the truth Irina Shido.

"To think that another sibling of the maou is in this school..." Xenovia said, everyone looked at her, then at me, with expressions that said 'are you going to reveal who you are'?

"Xenovia, since you are Ria's servant, you should know what they also know about me."

Xenovia then faced me, I then spread my 12 devil wings in front of her who now looks very surprised.

"I am Issei Beelzebub, the 'Destroyer of Heaven'."

Her shocked expression is priceless.

"I heard about you! There are counter measures in the church specifically for you if you were to ever attack them! The one devil that fought the most powerful gods and won, you are that devil!?" Xenovia exclaimed in fear, which is very similar to the expression of Rias and her group when they knew who I was after the rating game.

"Yes I am that devil."

"But, you were supposed to be dead!"

"I assume there were celebrations when the church heard of it? Yes I was driven to a near-death state, but I was capable to survive that."

"Well, there were celebrations…" Xenovia replied nervously.

"No matter, everyone, Azazel will be holding a conference soon, he will be apologising for Kokabiel's actions. Considering that we all are involved, we are very likely to join this conference."

We had other discussions, such as Xenovia apologising to Asia and being forgiven by her, my destined rival who had 'Divine Dviding' and how the church reacted to Xenovia when she said the truth to them before casting her out.

Scene break

Me, Asia, Yuuma, Kiryuu and the 'perverted duo' is in the karaoke bar, the pervert duo sang a duet together, complete with suggestive poses as if to woo the girls with us. We all just covered our ears for the most part as they suck at it.

In the end we gave an applause out of pity, much to their chagrin.

And then it was my turn to sing, I chose the male version of 'If I die young'.

I chose this song mainly due to parts of the lyrics being similar to what I went through before meeting Yuuma, Rias and the others.

Particularly the lines 'there's a girl here in town said she'd love me forever and who would have thought forever would be severed by the sharp knife of a short life.'

This line was quite symbolic of my life when I was still a king, my wife who was from the now extinct clan of Marchosias did say that she will love me forever, and she was killed by the anti-maou faction during the civil war, a faction that I created, which means that I am partially responsible for her death. 'Forever would be severed by the sharp knife of a short life' indeed.

I sang a few song during my life, but I think this time I sang with the most emotion, once I was finished the girls have unshed tears. Asia was actually crying from that.

"That was beautiful Issei-kun!" Yuuma praised my singing.

"Y-yes it was." Kiryuu agreed…with a camera pointed at me for some reason.

At that time my phone rang, I went outside to see that Rias sent me a picture. Opening the file, it was Rias and Akeno posing in a bikini, which they were currently shopping for when the student gave the club a day off as thanks for the Kokabiel incident. Well, one more reason for the 'pervert duo' to be jealous about, if they ever see it.

"Issei-kun." I heard Kiba's voice and turned around.

"What is it?"

"Thank you for helping me with my past."

Kiba replied while looking at me with teary eyes, I can feel my skin crawling again.

"Your friends have already forgiven you, and stop looking at me like that."

"Issei-kun…"

Your forlorn expression is making things VERY awkward Kiba.

Later in school I heard that Kiryuu spied on and took a picture of us JUST as Kiba was showing said 'forlorn expression' at me, I also had a look at it and in that picture Kiba looked like he just got cruelly dumped by his boyfriend, aka 'me'. Kiba's fangirls were now split into two factions, one dedicated to patching me and Kiba back together and the other faction is now plotting my demise for 'hurting their Kiba-kun's feelings'.

Well Kiryuu Aika, I do have to admit that while you annoy me greatly, you did make the school much livelier. Hats off to you I suppose.

**And done!**

**You can tell that I have a fetish… anyway I hope that you enjoy the possibly first SirzechsXGrayfia lemon(to me at least, I did not see any in any of the DxD fics I read, if there is another do direct me to that.) and what ever happened at the end of the lemon**.** Also Grayfia's personality here is bossy during normal times and submissive in bed, because I want to have Sirzechs take charge in one part of their marriage. **

**Do leave constructive criticism in your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a side chapter, focusing on Issei's bond with Raynare. Also my first try at a romance scene so do leave some constructive criticism about it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Story start Issei POV**

Xenovia is adapting well as a newly reincarnated devil, almost immediately after she joined Rias' peerage, Rias requested me to train her the same way I trained the ORC. I accepted her request and we got started, Xenovia…is not going so well, she has been practicing her flash step for a few days and let's just say she is just as good as Rias when she started training under me.

She was rather disappointed at herself, but I console her by saying that Rias was just as bad…when she is about 10 feet away from me. Rias was not very happy about that, but her servants were quite amused even if it is at her expense. She spent the rest of the day pouting and I must say she looks cute that way.

Xenovia's best record in flash step for now is 3 consecutive bursts of up to 20 metres.

Scene break

It is now Friday night, I had plans that involve Raynare. Even though she is my girlfriend I feel that we did not have much bonding time, sure we did that in bed a lot and she is very satisfied but I want to focus more on the romantic part of our relationship.

"Yuuma-chan!" I called out to her.

"What is it Issei-sama?" She replied with a smile.

"I planned a date for us, which is tomorrow. Are you free at that time?" I put up my proposal for tomorrow.

"Of course! But why this all of a sudden?"

"Our first date was fun, but ended rather badly. So I planned another to make up for it."

"I would love to! Thank you so much!" She replied with the most joyful expression I have seen.

* * *

It is now Saturday evening, we started at the afternoon and started with lunch then we watched a movie about romance and tragedy involving a couple on a ship and said ship sinking after hitting an iceberg. I can compose myself well considering what I went through but Raynare was crying at the end.

I then consoled her by buying another ticket to a comedy movie, about some guy who got dragged around Iraq by another guy with some kind of strange powers, such as killing a goat by glaring at it and locating a hostage with his mind. Raynare, who managed to compose herself before the movie started, now left the cinema coughing from laughing too much.

"Glad you enjoy this movie Raynare."

"Pfft! I have to get the CD for this! Pfft! Hahahaha!"

Yes she did enjoy both movies.

* * *

It is now evening, Raynare looks like she had enough fun but I still have something planned for her, I can only hope that she will like it.

"Our last destination in not in Japan." I said to her as we headed for an abandoned alleyway.

"Eh? Then where are we going?" She asked in curiosity.

"It is an area where I like to relax during my travels."

Once we entered the alleyway and made sure that no one was watching, I teleported both of us to our final destination for the day.

The place was a part of nature. We are at the bank of a lake in the middle of a forest, the air feels fresh and up above the cloudless sky were thousands of stars surrounding the moon. There are also a few curtains of green light in the sky, I think they are called 'aurora', lastly the area is also surprisingly quiet, as if the place belonged to us.

"This is the place I like to relax during my few centuries of travelling and fighting with the deities." I said to Raynare who is mesmerised by the scenery.

"It is so beautiful." She replied.

"Well, I am just getting started."

I conjure a flute and a violin from a magic circle, spread all my twelve devil wings out and floated about 15 meters into the lake. Once I got there I positioned the violin with my hands and the flute with my wings and started playing my selected tune: Reset 'thank you' version from the game Okami.

As I play my selected tune, I use my demonic magic to slowly remove the ripples on the surface of the lake. In an expanding circle on the water surface, the lake started to perfectly reflect the starry sky. My selected tune lasted for 5 minutes, a short performance, but I managed to time it well, by the time I finished playing the tune, the entire lake is like an enormous mirror reflecting the moon, stars and auroras far above me.

"Wow…" Raynare trailed off in awe.

"Raynare, come here."

She complied, spreading her wings, she floated towards where I was.

"Wow, it looks like I am standing in the cosmos…"

"Glad you like it Raynare."

"Hehe~."

We just held each other for a few seconds before I started a new conversation.

"Raynare, have you ever been an angel?"

"No, I was born a fallen angel."

"I can make you temporarily feel like an angel using the water."

"You can?"

"Of course I can."

With that, I reached down and scooped some water with my hand and poured it right behind her back. With my demonic magic I positioned each water particle in a way that through water refraction from the moonlight made Raynare look like she had a pair of pure white wings.

"Amazing."

"I'm now done yet my dear."

I then scooped some water and poured it above her head much to her surprise, but I stopped it about 3 inches above her head and again with my demonic magic, positioned the water particles so that they produce the illusion of a halo above her head.

"I'm done, my dear _angel._"

"Thank you so much. Issei-sama."

She said to me while letting out tears of joy.

"Thank you for helping me experience being something that I will never be, even if it is an illusion."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled me over and put my lips around her own.

We had never kissed with such passion before, even during our times in bed.

She suddenly broke the kiss and whispered in my ear.

"I know about the feelings of Asia and the others, I do not mind you having a harem. But please don't forget about me."

"Of course I will not forget about you." I replied and we kissed more passionately than before.

I suppose this is the best way to end a date, kissing on a lake that perfectly reflected the beautiful night sky.

Scene break

On the following Monday in the clubroom, Rias, Akeno and Asia were all pouting at me in what I think is jealousy.

"Taking Raynare on a date and showing such a spectacle to her on the lakeside…" I heard Rias mutter those words.

Wait, she was watching us the entire time? How the hell did I not notice her presence!?

"Akeno and Asia also followed." Rias continued.

These three are getting much stealthier.

"TAKE US OUT ON A DATE TOO!" All three of them shouted at me.

Raynare on the other hand was giggling at my expense, oooh she is so getting it tonight!

**And done!**

**Not sure if what I wrote is corny, cliché or good. But hey it is my first try at it. I will try to make more of such scenes so do give some tips about it in the reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
